Heartfelt
by kurisleen
Summary: Kuroro, finally free from the Judgement Chain, finds out about the Eastern Kurutan Kingdom protected by the Hunter's Association. Travelling there, he set his eyes into capturing Kurapika but he finds himself unable to do so. Why? KuroXFemKura. RnR!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Prologue

His Skill Book is wide open on his right palm and the raven-haired man flipped the pages open, smiled to himself, and then closed the said book. He can feel it; the flow of his nen from his eyes, to his hands, to his feet, and around his entire body. He had never felt this free before; free from the constricting feeling the chain assassin had put him into.

"Welcome back, Kuroro." Hisoka giggled manically as he watched the black-clad man examining his body, as if making sure that everything is not a dream.

"Good to be back." Kuroro Lucifer smirked slightly. Now, the only problem that exists in his life is the chain assassin. He will have to find him no matter what and finish him off before he kills any more of his Spiders.

But first things first.

"Kuroro, your promise." The demented clown had seriously said and the Spider head only nodded his head slightly.

"Our deal is after I've captured the chain assassin. You still have to assist me." He replied nonchalantly, shoved his hands inside his pockets, and then looked at the man beside Hisoka. "Have you made your decision, Abengane?" Kuroro asked and the nen-remover nodded in response. Meanwhile, the clown only watched understandingly but not without a frown gracing his usual creepy face

"I guess being a Spider will have some benefit." Abengane replied and went over to Kuroro, holding out his left arm towards him. The Spider Head's hand glowed as he let it hover just above Abengane's arm and after a few seconds later, a tattoo of a spider with 12 legs appeared on the surface where Kuroro's hand had been.

"You will be Paku's replacement." Kuroro explained briefly.

Abengane and Hisoka looked at each other and the later congratulated him playfully for becoming a member of the notorious Pnatom Troupe. Kuroro on the other hand, fished out his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Shalnark's number. A few rings later, the call was finally answered by the enthusiastic voice of his comrade.

"_Danchou! Is this really you?"_

"Yes, Shalnark." Kuroro replied and paused for a moment when he noticed the noise from the other end of the line. It seems like his call stirred a commotion between his Spiders. "Where are you now?"

"_In Ryuusegai, Dan- Oi! Get away, Phinx! I'm still talking!" _he heard Shal shout angrily. _"Sorry, Danchou. Phinx is so persistent."_

"I'll be back within one month. During that time, find anything about the chain assassin because when I return, the hunt will start." He continued. "And I will be bringing along a new member." Kuroro can practically feel his Spider smile from the other line and after he said yes with great excitement, he hung up, and turned to Hisoka and Abengane.

"Our destination is Ryuusegai."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_Hello! My second story so far. I have decided that since I have too much free time, I will try to make another story that is not related to Forced Trials. This new KuroPika fic came up in my head while I was watching 'Yi San' and 'Dong Yi'._

**Next: **_Kuroro finds out that the kingdom located in the Eastern Azian Continent is actually a kingdom of Kurutas protected by the Hunters' Association. He and his Spiders travel to the said kingdom and find out a very shocking revelation. What is it? _


	2. 1 The Eastern Kurutan Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 1

The Eastern Kurutan Kingdom

A long time ago, two Kurutan tribes are known to have existed in the world. One is located in the West while the other group is in the East. Though they have the same blood and heritage running through their veins, both tribes are enemies with one another. No existing record shows how the feud between the two started but one thing is for sure; there is no way that both tribes will be reconciled if no one will make the first step.

Kurutas are known for their pride and their scarlet eyes. Maybe the former is the real reason why until now, no action was made to end their continuous squabble. Until the Hunters' Association finally stepped in and suggested that the two tribes should come into terms through a signed contract. Both sides should state their conditions to agree on and they must abide them wholeheartedly.

They sent their envoys to the Hunters' Association building to begin the agreement. The Western Tribe Head sent his son while the Eastern Tribe Head entrusted his daughter to bring back the good news. However, something beyond their expectations happened; the Son and the Daughter had fallen in love with each other and decided to elope despite knowing that it will cause more commotion between their tribes.

The two lovers vanished and their homelands had accused one another for kidnapping them. Thus, the feud even worsened. Twelve years after their disappearance, the Son became a man and the Daughter a woman, and they returned and went to the Western Tribe where the man lives, bringing along with them a daughter having blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.

The mother and the daughter were shunned away from the Western Tribe because of the fact that they shared the blood of a Kuruta from the Eastern Tribe. In spite of that, the woman and the daughter remained loyal to the Western Tribe and they have decided to stay and live there until the people learn to accept them.

The blonde daughter had no idea why the people in her father's tribe are treating them differently. She didn't know that her mother originally lives in the Eastern Tribe. She also hadn't had the slightest idea that the Eastern Tribe actually existed.

Until that fateful day arrived, when a group of bandits came into her beloved village and slaughtered each and every one of the people she knew and loved for their eyes; her father, her grandfather, her friends, and all the villagers. Her mother hid her inside the forest, in a large bush where no one would ever think she's there.

"Kurapika." Her mother panted. "Be strong, okay? I love you." The woman removed one earring from her ear and gave it to the daughter. "Never ever lose this. This is the key to your identity. Don't ever move from this spot because I'll surely come back and get you, okay?" she planted a kiss on her forehead and rushed back to the village to help fight off the invaders.

The daughter remained quiet, trying hard to hold back her tears because her mother told her to be strong. She held tightly on the earring, afraid that she might lose it. Before they fled from the village, the daughter heard one of the attacking bandits call themselves as the _'Genei Ryodan'_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_One month later..._

"That's why the Eastern Tribe, within five years after the massacre, evolved into a kingdom and opened itself up to the world." Shalnark explained to his Danchou.

After one month of travelling to Ryuusegai, Kuroro gathered all his Spiders and discussed with them his intention of hunting down the chain assassin. Nobunaga was particularly pumped up with the idea and, together with Phinx, suggested a lot of gruesome ways of torturing the blond brat. However, when Feitan came in, the others opted to no longer listen to their rants. They welcomed their newest member and briefed him with how the Genei Ryodan operates and how important the leader's orders are.

"You believe that the chain assassin went to the Azian Continent to get to the Eastern Kingdom?" Kuroro asked and Shalnark nodded firmly.

"I traced his Hunter's card and the last time he used it is to purchase an airship ticket going to there." The young Spider replied and took out a paper then gave it to his Danchou. "Here's the full information about the kingdom I found din the Hunters' site. Seems like it was very confidential and I have to pay one billion to get it."

Kuroro took it from him then read the paper entirely.

_The Eastern Kurutan Kingdom is divided into five parts; North, East, South, West, and the Capital. The Northern part is where the people cultivate their crops and food, the Eastern part is where all trading and transactions between other countries take place, the Southern part is where the royal tomb of the past leaders of the kingdom is located thus, it is a very sacred place that only the members of the royal family can visit, and finally, the Western part is where the slave village is located and that is the place where the noble families get their servants and maids._

_The Capital is located at the centre of the four parts of the kingdom and it is where the palace is situated. Noble families and free people with scarlet eyes are the only ones allowed to live inside the Capital. However, tourists, hunters, and other non-Kurutan are welcome in the country. _

_The current leader of the kingdom, who had taken over the responsibility after the King's death, is the Queen Ahami and recently, the long lost crown princess of the kingdom was found. Before the crown princess could ascend the throne, she must first marry a nobleman who will become the next king._

_The royal emblem of the royal family is a blue lotus. _

After reading the article, Kuroro brought his hand into his mouth in a brooding manner and silently weighted the whole situation based on what he found out.

"Shal, you said that the kingdom is protected by the Hunters' Association." He stated and Shalnark nodded.

"Yes, I did. They sought help from the Association, afraid that they might be next to be massacred."

"Then it would be very difficult to capture the chain assassin and get their eyes at the same time."

Franklin, who was listening all this time, decided to say what's in his mind. "Danchou, we should just capture the chain assassin. Unlike the Kurutas in the Rukuso Region, the one in the Azian Continent is a kingdom and not just a mere tribe. They have enough power to fight back."

The Danchou nodded in agreement. "Then we should just capture the chain assassin and leave the kingdom immediately."

Something suddenly came up in Shalnark's head. "Ah! I remembered something!" he exclaimed and the others looked at him. "There's a going to be a festival in the kingdom one week from now for the birthday celebration of the crown princess!"

"A festival?" Kuroro asked himself inwardly then turned to him. "One week from now? That would be April 4."

"Yes, Danchou."

Turning to his Spiders, the Head spoke to them, explaining how they will all move during the next week. "We will all be taking different routes towards the Eastern Kurutan Kingdom." He stated, shoving his hands inside his trench coat pockets. "Shizuku, Machi, and Feitan. Franklin, Coltopi, and Abengane. Phinx, Bolonelov, and Hisoka. Nobunaga and Shalnark, you two are with me. We will be moving in this formation until next week. Our rendezvous point will be the Southern part, in the tomb of the late king. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Danchou." Everyone chorused.

"Mission initiated." He ordered and in an instant, all the members disappeared except for Nobunaga and Shalnark.

Kuroro Lucifer turned around and exited the abandoned warehouse, ready to travel with his comrades to the Azian continent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Five days later... in the Eastern Kurutan Kingdom_

"Your highness! Where are you?"

The whole palace of the crown princess is in chaos. The attendants are frantically searching for the missing princess, afraid that she might get hurt or be kidnapped by some unknown men. Even the imperial guards are helping in the search but they were careful enough not to let Queen Ahami know about her disappearance.

This situation always happens ever since the young princess returned. She would go anywhere with her personal guard, dressed as a boy, and doing anything she wants. That was certainly not a conduct of a princess!

"Your Highness, please!" the chief attendant shouted worriedly, looking around for any signs of her mistress.

"Reina-sama!" a minor attendant called out, panting as she ran towards the chief attendant.

"What is it?"

"The princess went out of the palace again! She did not wear her royal robes!" the attendant replied, anxiety evident in the way she talked.

Reina groaned frustratingly. "Not again!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurapika Kuruta walked care freely around the Capital's marketplace, a dark blue hood draping over her body to hide her true identity. She looked around excitedly, noting that the people are all decorating their houses with blue and orange festoons, and hanging a couple of wreaths of blue lotuses on their doors. They're already preparing for the birthday celebration of the crown princess and the thought made the blonde Kuruta smile.

She halted in front of a common jewellery shop and looked at it warily.

"Oi! Princess!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted, almost making Kurapika jump.

The blonde turned around and glared at the approaching person donning a hazel hair and blue eyes. "You little-" she hissed but stopped herself and just sighed. "Xian, I thought I ordered you not to follow me."

"You did. But did I say yes?" Xian replied sarcastically but then grinned sheepishly at her. "Reina-san asked me to look for you and I thought that maybe you're just around here in the marketplace. You should go back. Your whole residence is in chaos!"

Kurapika just shrugged. "I'll think about it. Go back now."

"Nope. I'm your personal guard, your highness and one of my duties is to never leave your side." Xian replied cheerfully and followed the fuming princess as she resumed walking again. "So, where are we going?"

"We?" Kurapika asked irritatingly and turned to face him. "I am going anywhere I want while you go back to the palace and tell them that I'm fine and there's nothing to worry about."

Xian only laughed. Even though Kurapika is clearly situated in a higher status than him, he doesn't treat her like some royal pain in the neck and spoiled princess mainly because the blonde ordered him to do so. She hated being treated like a normal delicate and weak princess who's all obsessed in learning etiquette and being elegant. Xian understood her since he's the only one whom she told about her past identity as a male Kurapika. She just returned about three months ago and the joy that the whole palace felt was echoed all throughout the kingdom. That's why, no matter what the reason may be, they never allowed the princess to get out of the palace. Such prohibition annoyed the young Kuruta.

"You wouldn't want the queen to know you're missing again now, would you?"

This time, the Kuruta grunted. The last time Queen Ahami found out that her granddaughter went AWOL, she sent the imperial guards to search for her and it stirred a commotion in the whole Capital, causing the villagers to panic.

"And besides, you have to prepare for tomorrow's Royal Visit. It's going to be a long journey." Xian continued and Kurapika sighed.

"Fine." She finally said at length. "Let's go back."

With a smile, Xian happily called out the waiting carriage nearby and they both rode in it, going back to the palace as fast as they can. The Royal Visit takes place one day before any royal family member's birthday celebration. The whole royal family travels to the Southern Royal Tombs in a procession to pay their respects to the past great leaders of the kingdom.

When Kurapika returned, she sneaked inside her palace with Xian through a hidden gap in the tall wall surrounding the entire area. The gap was hidden by the bushes and vines in the garden that's everyone is always wondering how she manages to escape even though the walls are so high that it's almost impossible to climb or jump over it.

She was wearing the normal clothes for a male Kuruta and if her attendants will see her in this form, not only will they give her an earful, but they will also take her disguise clothes away.

"Princess, hurry and wear your royal robes." Xian whispered carefully when Kurapika entered her room. He slid the doors close and kept watched outside in case the attendants come and search her room again.

Her royal robes are the made in the most expensive silk and cotton that can only be cultivated and made in the Northern Farmlands. However, Kurapika would rather wear something very simple and effortless clothes than these extravagant garments. When she finally finished draping over her silk coat, she slid the sliding doors open and frowned at Xian, who was looking at her speechlessly.

"I still can't get used to this costume." The blonde grunted, adjusting her kimono-like attire.

"How many times should I tell you that it's not a costume, Your Highness? That's the traditional apparel for the members of the royal family." Xian scolded her lightly. He smiled at himself. If only the blonde knew how amazing and beautiful she looks in that.

"Alright. Let's go and calm Reina down." She announced playfully then hurriedly went out of her palace followed by the still smiling Xian.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_One day before the Crown Princess' birthday celebration..._

Kuroro looked around and was fascinated by the sight. The whole place looked like what he pictured it out to be; green grasses, flowers growing around the tombs, the wind blowing gently, and the whole area quiet and peaceful. They've just arrived in the Southern Royal Tombs of the kingdom, and as he anticipated, there are no people around to see them.

"Danchou, only Hisoka's group hasn't arrived yet." Shalnark suddenly said and the Spider Head turned towards him. "And we got what you wanted, Danchou; the traditional clothes of the citizens here." Then, the young spider showed him the garments.

They were not what the chain assassin wore before the last time he saw him. It's just a plain white long-sleeved v-neck shirt paired with blue vest that is decorated with a mandarin hem and also with dark blue pants. His eye twitched slightly at the thought that they had to wear them in order to hide their identities and blend in with the people. But at least there's no 'skirt'. Although outsiders are allowed to roam freely anywhere in the kingdom, he wouldn't take the risk and expose themselves to the public.

He had wondered vaguely why the clothes were different with the chain assassin's, but suddenly realized that maybe it's because he came from the Rukuso Region Kuruta Tribe, which has a different culture and way of living.

"Danchou, look." Machi said and pointed at a certain direction.

All of them turned towards where the nen string user pointed and slightly stared at the scene not far from them. There was a procession going on. At the front are soldiers riding on horses with a couple of men following right behind them, carrying a triangular white flag embroidered with a blue lotus. At the rear are women who looked like maids from a mansion, wearing blue dresses with the same blue lotuses in them. And at the middle of the formation are two carriages with the same blue lotus emblem.

Kuroro's eyes widened slightly at the sudden realization. He remembered that the royal emblem of the kingdom's royal family is a blue lotus.

"Go in your Zetsu mode and hide." The Spider head ordered and instantly, everyone went inside the forest nearby, hiding their presence.

The procession stopped when it almost reached the small entrance gate to the area where the royal tombs are located. The coachmen who were driving immediately stepped down and went over to the two carriages then opened the doors. An old woman stepped out of the first coach, wearing a blue kimono and a robe with the royal blue lotus emblem at the back.

"The Queen?" Kuroro whispered quietly, hiding himself on one of the nearby trees, and watched as the soldiers and maids all bowed down in her presence. Then, he turned his attention to the other carriage. "So, the other one contains the crown princess." He deduced and continued observing.

As if on cue, the second carriage's door opened and a young lady stepped out, wearing white silk robe with a hood that covered her head, making it entirely impossible for Kuroro to see her face. Her white robe is also embroidered with the royal emblem and the sight made him frown. Somehow, he can feel something familiar as he gazed at the moving figure of the princess.

The soldiers and the maids made way for the two members of the royal family and they sauntered towards the large mounds of earth covered with green grasses and flowers. They stopped right in front of one tomb with white carnation blooms and bowed. One of the maids set up two mats on the ground where the queen and the princess sat down on their knees side by side. They looked like they were praying until the princess stood up again and removed the hood from her head. Due to the strong wind, he can't hear a single syllable of what they're talking about.

Kuroro's eyes widened. The removed hood revealed the whole visage of the princess and the Spider head understood why he felt a surge of familiarity towards her. She had bright blonde hair and tantalizing aquamarine eyes just like the chain assassin's. But no, she's not the chain assassin. The last time he checked, their target is a boy and not a girl, an avenger and not a princess.

He noticed that some of his comrades that were hiding not far from them all sported the same astonished looks. Nobunaga was looking at him and he met his gaze, and then shook his head to prevent the samurai from attacking the royal family. Fortunately, Nobunaga obeyed and continued watching the scene.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kurapika." Queen Ahami called gently when she felt the girl stand up. "Sit. I have something to tell you and your grandfather will be the witness." She continued and eyed the tomb in front of them.

The blonde looked around then reluctantly went to sit down again. A few seconds ago, she felt someone with a powerful aura just around here somewhere, most likely observing them.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Kurapika asked and looked at her grandmother.

"I haven't told you about this because I know you wouldn't like it." The queen started seriously. "Royal princesses and princes are supposed to be married already before they reach the age of ten." Upon hearing that, Kurapika tensed up nervously. "And when a royal princess reaches 18, she must start exerting effort in producing a royal offspring who will become the nest king or queen." She looked at Kurapika. "Do you know what that means to you, Kurapika?"

"No, Your Majesty." She managed to reply calmly.

"It means that after your birthday celebration tomorrow, you must start looking for an eligible young man to become your husband and ascend the throne." Kurapika gulped soundlessly at that. "I know it is difficult for you due to the fact that you have lived your sixteen years of life in the outside world. Coming back in here must have given you a culture shock but this is how the monarchy works." Queen Ahami continued.

Noting the seriousness in the queen's voice, Kurapika could only nod. After the king's death a year ago, the queen had been the pillar of the kingdom. Many greedy court ministers had taken advantage of the situation and tried to manipulate the queen into giving the throne and the leadership of the country to them. Fortunately, Queen Ahami did not give in and continued ruling the kingdom, looking for the most suitable and selfless person to pass the throne to. If only a successor that has the blood of the royal family was present at that time, no one will question to whom the leadership will be passed on to.

Until Kurapika found out about the existence of the Eastern Kurutan Kingdom three months ago. She travelled towards the Azian continent to confirm her findings herself. The Queen then recognized the red earring she wore on her left ear as her daughter's favourite accessory. That was how the Queen found the long lost princess of their kingdom and Kurapika immediately understood why her mother told her that the earring is the key to her identity.

Queen Ahami is not getting any younger. She will soon have to abdicate the throne and pass it on to Kurapika. But before that could happen, the princess must first find a husband in order to prevent the other ministers to claim the empty position of the King for themselves.

"I want you to promise me and your grandfather that you will never let the kingdom fall into the hands of the wicked. Become a good leader and treasure your people more than yourself."

Kurapika nodded again. She accepted this responsibility that was shoved on her shoulders wholeheartedly and thus, she will give it her everything in order to live up to the promise she made.

Their day continued silently and peacefully, praying an old Kurutan prayer in respect to the late king. However, they failed to sense the presence of nine other people who're quietly observing them from afar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_Tell me if I should continue this story because I feel like it has some similarities with Forced Trials. Hehehe... Please RnR! Don't worry. I'm going to update Forced Trials soon after I've finished the enrolment process in my university. _

**Next: **_It is Kurapika's birthday celebration and Kuroro, with his Spiders, attend the festival. In order to confirm his speculations about the kingdom's crown princess, he accepts an offer that doesn't allow him to back out from it._


	3. 2 The First Night

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 2

The First Night

"Don't leave your right side open!" Xian shouted and immediately delivered a powerful hit on Kurapika's right part, effectively making the Kuruta wince in pain. Fortunately, she was able to shift slightly because of Xian's earlier warning, lessening the damage of the blow.

"Damn." Kurapika hissed and gripped her twin swords tightly.

"I told you I'd be serious this time, your highness." The hazel haired guard chuckled and twirled his sword. "And shouldn't you be preparing for the first night right now?" he asked then readied himself when the crown princess stood up with a fierce look in her eyes.

"That would come later. I don't want to miss today's training." She said then lunged forward to Xian with a determined look.

Xian dodged her attack but Kurapika was able to change the position of her upper torso and gave her right sword a full swing. However, the young man also shifted his body and avoided being sliced in two by its sharp edges. He whistled amusedly and was about to deliver another hit when a sudden shrill voice interrupted their training session.

"Stop this right away, Xian!" a familiar voice shouted angrily at the imperial guard officer.

Both Kurapika and Xian stopped what they're doing to look at the newcomer, only to be greeted by the fuming head attendant of the crown princess. Kurapika furrowed her brows disapprovingly at the sight. She never wanted her training sessions with Xian to be interrupted no matter what the reason may be.

"Good morning, Reina-san." Xian greeted cheerfully and sheathed his sword as the blonde princess did the same thing.

"What do you think you're doing with the princess?" Reina asked, angry at what she had seen.

"We are training, Reina." Kurapika answered instead and the attendant bowed down in her presence.

"Your highness, you should be preparing for the First Night of your birthday celebration and not training right now." She explained.

"I told you." Xian whispered and Kurapika gave him a glare.

Turning to Reina, she frowned. "Alright." The blonde stated and walked towards the attendant. She handed the twins swords to her while Reina gave her a towel for her sweat.

"Just a sec, your highness." Xian suddenly called out and Kurapika stopped, turning around to fully regard her personal guard. "Can I have a brief word with you in private?"

Instead of the princess, Reina was the one who answered. "How dare you, Officer Xian. You are not allowed to-." But before she can even finish, Kurapika already held up her hand in a dismissive way.

"Go on first, Reina. I'll follow suit."

Sensing that the princess really meant it, Reina only bowed and retreated back to Kurapika's residence to help for the preparation of the First Night. When she was gone, Xian immediately walked towards Kurapika, grinning brightly. His hands were shoved inside his pockets casually.

"Happy birthday." Xian suddenly greeted when he was a mere foot away from her. "This isn't much but it's the least I could do." He said, taking out his right hand, holding a neatly braided blue bracelet with the royal blue lotus emblem as its ornament in the middle.

Kurapika can't help but smile and chuckle a little. "That's beautiful." She said and held out her wrist. "Put it on me."

With a broad grin, Xian tied the bracelet on her right wrist. "I made it myself." He informed proudly at her and the blonde smiled teasingly.

"That's hard to believe." She ragged.

"I have mine too." Then, Xian held out his right wrist and showed her the same blue braided bracelet but only with a white water lily emblem. Xian is a member of one of the noble families in the kingdom. His family's emblem is a white lily. No one else is allowed to wear the blue lotus except for the royal family and their personal attendants.

"Thanks." Kurapika said which Xian responded with a chuckle.

"Hey, birthdays only come once a year." He said then sighed. "Well, you better go back to your palace or Reina-san will blame me again for keeping you for too long. Seriously, I can't stand that old woman's rants!" Xian stated exasperatedly.

Kurapika nodded with a smile. "See you later then." And with that, the princess walked back to her residence before her attendants cause another commotion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"That was certainly the chain assassin, Danchou! Why did you let him go?" came the indignant demand of a fuming samurai to his Danchou.

In return, Kuroro gave him a firm stare. "Jumping into conclusions is deadly, Nobunaga. The people we saw yesterday are members of the royal family. It was only the Queen and the crown princess. Last time I checked, our target is a boy." He replied, silencing the samurai.

Shalnark nodded in agreement with his Danchou but can't help but notice the uncanny resemblance between the chain assassin and the princess. It's almost impossible but they must consider every factor that may lead them to the chain assassin. Right now, what they're going to do is just focus in the First Night of the crown princess' birthday celebration and observe their surrounding for any signs.

"Well, I read in a book once that there are at least 2-3 people who may look like you." Phinx said and Shalnark chuckled.

"I didn't know you like reading books, Phinx." He said which earned an intimidating glare from the eyebrow-less man.

Kuroro had divided the Ryodan again into three groups with four members. His group consisted Nobunaga, Shalnark, Phinx, and him. The four of them are assigned in the main street where almost all the people in the Capital gather to see the royal parade, the fireworks, and dance with the music. The festival is this lively and no doubt that nobody will notice who they are, especially when they're wearing the common tribal clothes of the people.

The four Spiders halted and rested in front of a takoyaki store full of costumers. They waited as the parade, depicting the history of the country, passed by to enter the palace where the official First Night will take place. The First Night is when the birthday celebrant, in this case the crown princess, will be given a new title as the _Grand Crown Princess of the Blood_ since she's already turning eighteen. It is a very important event for the life of the princess because not only will she be absolutely has the right to have the power in the Inner Court of the Palace, but will also be the official royal blood that will ascend the throne someday.

After the parade was gone, the people immediately took over the streets and started dancing to the drums and the trumpets. Kuroro smiled at himself. He had never seen such lively celebration in his life before. If they don't have a very important mission right now, his Spiders would absolutely love to join with the people out there in the streets.

With a little sigh, the Spider head gestured for his other Spiders to start their search. Phinx and Nobunaga both partnered with each other and separated from Shalnark and Kuroro to observe the streets near the entrance to the palace.

"Danchou, where should we start?" Shalnark asked, looking around.

"I suppose we should search near the-." But he was suddenly interrupted when he felt a harsh tug behind of his shirt behind him. Both Kuroro and Shalnark turned to look who it was and was slightly taken aback.

It was a girl with bloodstains on her blue tribal clothes and blood gushing out of the wound from her forehead. Her eyes were very pleading, wet with her tears. It was a surprise that no one noticed the gruesome state of the girl despite the thick crowd. Everyone's just too engrossed in having fun during the First Night.

"Please... help... my bro... brother." She stuttered and almost stumbled down if not for Kuroro who immediately caught her between his arms.

"Danchou..." Shalnark whispered and Kuroro nodded. The two of them went behind the store where no one can see them. Kuroro looked at the girl who was still half-conscious and frowned.

"_We should just leave her."_ Kuroro wanted to say but his mouth uttered a different statement. "Where is your house?" he asked with a cold voice.

The girl's hand rose weakly and she pointed at a certain direction. Kuroro quickly gave the girl for Shalnark to take care of, the bolted towards the direction the girl pointed with a considerable speed. He didn't understand himself why he was doing this but it just seems like his body is acting on its own. The man reached the large house and noticed a single light at a certain room. Then, three shadows appeared, holding and pointing what looked like katanas towards another silhouette lying on the floor.

He needed to react quickly. Without batting an eyelash, Kuroro took out three needles and threw it at the three shadows, assuming that they are the intruders of the house. Fortunately, the walls of the houses were made of the traditional paper screen. The sharp needles easily penetrated through the walls and hit the three katana-wielding figures right through their heads.

"Aniki!"

Kuroro slightly turned around and saw the girl they saved a while ago, running towards their house. Shalnark was following closely behind and he shot his Danchou an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Danchou. I told her that her brother will be okay but she wanted to see for herself." He explained.

The girl was already scurrying to enter their house and the two Spiders followed. The house gave out a warm atmosphere but when they took a few more steps further, the bloodstains that greeted on the floor and the walls made them furrow their brows in disgust. They finally arrived at the room of the girl's brother and they saw the two embracing each other tenderly, crying their eyes out.

"Saka-chan! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" the older brother asked worriedly and Saka-chan shook her head.

"You should be more worried of yourself, aniki." She replied and hugged him even tighter.

Saka-chan turned her head towards the two and smiled at them. "Thank you so much for helping my brother."

Shalnark smiled while Kuroro just looked at the three dead bodies lying on the floor. He ordered his Spider to clean up the bodies and the techy guy complied, doing the work quick and efficient. Suddenly, the attendant of the house entered the room and quickly tended their masters. They must have hidden themselves when the assassins arrived. A few more minutes later, the room was finally free of blood and the wounds that Saka-chan and her brother received from the assailants were covered with bandages.

"Please, allow me to express our gratitude for helping us." The brother said and smiled at them. The attendant entered again, bringing with them refreshments on a small table. Kuroro wanted to refuse since they came here to search for the chain assassin and not sit down on the floor and eat. However, Shalnark already seated himself, oblivious to the fact that his Danchou wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"I'm Sakano and this is my brother, Ayato." The girl introduced and smiled happily. She waited for the two Spiders to also introduce themselves but it seems like they have no intention of doing so.

"May we know the names of our saviours?" Ayato asked and Shalnark looked at Kuroro, unsure of what to do.

Kuroro is a very good actor and maybe he can apply his acting skills now. He smiled at the two gently. "I'm Kuroro and this is my companion, Shalnark." He simply said.

"Are you two members of a noble family?" Sakano asked and Shalnark shook his head.

"We're just tourists." He replied and looked at Ayato. "Who were those people who attacked your house?" he asked and Ayato immediately tensed up.

"We suspect that they are soldiers serving the noble family of the Iris, our political rivals." Ayato replied with clear disgust.

"_Politics."_ Kuroro scoffed inwardly as he drank his tea. He never got himself and his spiders involved in that area unless when needed.

"Iris?" Shalnark asked again. Maybe staying wasn't a bad idea after all. Not only did they get free refreshments but they also get to know more about the country which maybe a great advantage of their search.

"Ah, you probably don't know this because you're tourists but this kingdom has twelve noble families. The symbols of the families are flowers. Ours is Larkspur." Explained Ayato.

"Our father is the Minister of War." Sakano added proudly.

Kuroro smiled at her again, making the girl flush slightly. "If you're children of the nobility, then why aren't you present in the First Night inside the palace?" he asked.

"The First Nigh is only for the royal family and the government officials. The Second Night is for the people and the Third Night is for the royal and noble families." She replied.

The two are learning more and more during their stay in the house of the siblings. They found out that during the Second Night, the royal family will come out of the palace and mingle with the people in order to establish a good relationship with them. This is an advantage for them because they may be able to confirm who the crown princess really is if they get to interact with her. As for the Third Night, it is the most important of all because it is the gathering of all the noble family members with the royal family. The eligible bachelors of each family, regardless of the age, will have to undergo the _'Selection'_. It is where the Queen will give challenges for the bachelors and whoever will emerge as the winner will become the husband of the crown princess.

"Unfortunately, I am no longer a bachelor." Ayato laughed heartily. "I'm already married to the daughter of the Peony."

"Peony? Is that another noble family?" Shalnark asked and Ayato nodded.

"Father was so disappointed." He said then smiled. "It's a disgrace if we don't find anyone who will become the representative of our family."

"Yeah." Sakano agreed with a sad smile.

An idea suddenly rammed inside Shalnark and he smiled evilly. He looked at Kuroro, who was silently drinking his tea with his eyes closed.

"What do you get you become the representative of the family?" the techy guy asked.

"Well, you get to have power, of course. That's what everyone wants in politics. You also get in and out of the palace and that privilege is only given to a few people. Also, you may become a temporary government official in order to test your abilities." Ayato replied solemnly.

With a grin, Shalnark looked at Kuroro. "My Danchou would be happy to become your representative if you want."

"Really?" Sakano asked gladly.

"Does he have Kurutan blood in him?" Ayato asked and Shalnark nodded.

"Of course. He came here to see his birthplace." He lied.

Kuroro would have given Shalnark a punch if not for his manners. He only gave his Spider a cold stare which practically asks what-are-you-thinking? He glanced at the siblings who were beaming brightly at him. He sighed inwardly, sensing that Shalnark is actually serious, Kuroro stood up and gestured for his Spider to follow him out, and excusing himself and saying that he just need to have a word.

"What were you thinking?" Kuroro asked coldly and Shalnark had given him an apologetic look.

"Think about it, Danchou. If you become their representative, the search for the chain assassin will be easier. You will have power inside and outside the palace." He replied with a knowing grin.

"I'm not actually Kurutan, in case you haven't noticed." Kuroro almost snapped at him.

"But you are! You just have to act the Kurutan way."

"I'm not doing this so take back what you told them earlier."

With a fake sigh, Shlanark nodded. "Then I guess we just have to spend weeks, or months, or years, before we find the chain assassin."

Kuroro glared at him coldly but he still smiled. "And besides, you don't have to win the Selection. Once we find the chain assassin, you could drop out anytime and leave the kingdom." Shalnark continued.

The deal sounded so practical and tempting. He didn't want to find their target this way but it didn't hurt to try. Since being the representative means getting in and out of the palace anytime, he may have the chance to observe the crown princess in close distance. It's not so bad after all.

With a sigh, Kuroro finally replied. "Fine. But after we find the chain assassin, we're out of here." He said and Shalnark almost jumped in glee. Kuroro didn't expect his Spider to be this sadistic and forceful.

When they returned back to the room, Shalnark was the one who confirmed his Danchou's decision.

"Yep. He will be your representative if you want." He said and the two siblings looked at Kuroro.

"But in one condition." The Spider suddenly said. "I want you guys to introduce me in a different name."

"Sure!" Sakano happily exclaimed. "Anything you want!"

Ayato stood up and walked towards the cabinet at the corner of the room. He opened the upper case and took out what looked like a wooden plate with characters carved on it. When he went back, He gave the plate to Kuroro and the Spider head took it from him.

"This is our family's crest. If you will show it to anyone and introduce yourself as a member of the Larkspur, they will not have second thoughts about your identity." Ayato instructed and Kuroro nodded. The plate has the print of a plum-coloured larkspur and the carvings of the words _'Long live the Eastern Kurutan Kingdom!' _

"Only the royal and noble families have the right to have crests so no one would be suspicious of you." Sakano added.

"By the way, be careful of the Iris family. Even though you're not really blood-related to us, as long as you represent our family, you will be their target." Ayato warned seriously.

"Hmm?" Kuroro mused at himself, smiling inwardly. At least his stay in the palace won't be a boring one. Now, he just needed to contact his Spiders and tell these changes.

Kuroro is starting to question himself whether what he's doing is really what's good for him and the Spiders. Things would have been different if only he wasn't the one Sakano asked for help. He wouldn't be in this situation right now if he had just decided to leave Sakano. In the end, Kuroro realized that it was his own decision that led him to this. He needed to take the responsibility.

Two more nights and it will be the Third Night. After that will be the start of the Selection. Kuroro just have to represent Ayato's family then leave once he achieves his goal. It's not that hard...

Or so he thought...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_So, what do you think? Please read and review! By the way, I finally have Kurapika's chain rings! I bought them in Comic Alley and I'm so happy! Tee hee!_

_The 12 Noble Family Flowers:_

_Aster_

_Carnation_

_Chrysanthemum_

_Daffodil_

_Freesia_

_Gladiolus_

_Hyacinth_

_Iris_

_Larkspur_

_Lily_

_Peony_

_Rose_

**Next: **_With the First Night finished, the royal family goes out of the palace for the Second Night. Will Kuroro be able to interact with the crown princess or will something else happen between the two?_


	4. 3 The Second Night

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 3

The Second Night

"Why are you wearing those?" Xian asked curiously as he pointed towards his master's eyes, referring to her brown eye contacts.

"None of your business, Officer Xian." Kurapika replied rather annoyingly, standing in front of a full length mirror as her attendants dressed her up with her royal robes. She's currently preparing for the Second Night of her birthday celebration where they, together with her grandmother, will get out of the palace and join the people in the Capital with their wishing sparks parade and fiesta.

"Ah, yeah. It's my business too, princess." Her personal guard replied persuasively and Kurapika turned to glare at her. However, one attendant placed both her hands on her cheeks and made her turn back to the mirror to prevent her hair from being a disaster. The princess inwardly groaned in annoyance as Xian chuckled.

"You do realize that I walk around the marketplace almost every day as my usual self. I'm sure there are other people around there who would recognize me and the next time I escape again, there's going to be chaos." She said in response to Xian's earlier question.

"Well, not as your usual self because you dress up in boy's clothes." The young man chuckled and Kurapika almost snapped at him to stop laughing.

Finally, the attendants had finished dressing her up, left the room and the blonde looked at herself in front of the mirror. She lightly frowned at the sight. At least these clothes allowed her to move easily unlike her usual royal robes. Suddenly, Kurapika felt a slight pinch on her cheek and was shocked when she saw that it was Xian.

"Stop frowning." He ordered and she immediately swatted his hand away, giving him a glare.

"There's a limit on how you can touch me, Xian and what you did earlier is definitely pass the limit."

"Hai, hai." Xian chuckled, not affected by her threat-like statement. "Anyway, any bachelors you like so far?" he asked with a light voice.

"I haven't even met one." Kurapika replied and stepped away from the mirror. She walked over her bedside table, removed the earrings she was wearing, and replaced them with her mother's earring.

"Yes, you have." Xian pushed further, a grin appearing in his face. "I'm going to be the White Lilly's representative."

"You are?" the princess asked, failing to suppress a shocked voice.

For a while, the two stayed silent until Xian finally broke it with a cheerful voice. "Just kidding! I think it would be my older brother." He said, laughing and Kurapika felt immense relief inside her chest. "You're going to meet him and the rest of the representatives of the noble families tomorrow night."

Kurapika could only smirk sarcastically to herself. "Right." She replied curtly and sighed inwardly. She's now feeling the weight of the responsibility that was forcefully shoved on her shoulders.

"Your highness, have you heard what happened to the Minister of War's family last night?" Xian opened up another topic, sensing that the princess didn't particularly like talking about the Queen's Selection.

"Why? What happened?" she asked and spun on her heels to face her guard.

"Some unknown men attacked their house during the First Night. It's a good thing that someone came to their rescue."

Kurapika was silent for a while and Xian just watched her. Whenever she like this, there is definitely something going on inside her head. Finally, she looked up to him with a serious face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked him and Xian smiled.

"That it was the Iris who sent those men? Then yes, I'm thinking what you're thinking." He replied.

"Larkspur and Iris are not in good terms really."

"I know. Good thing our family is not on their bad side."

"And they are in my family." Kurapika almost grunted, plopped her back on her bed, forgetting that her hair would get messed up.

"Ah, yes." Xian chuckled. "The Noble Consort?"

The Noble Consort that Xian mentioned is also a 'member' the royal family, but not really officially recognized yet unless the elder of the Inner Court, in this case the Queen, would give her the title as a _Royal Noble Consort_. However, she is not blood related to the royal family. And by consort, it meant a concubine. Concubines are very common in a country with a monarchy system. In this Kurutan Kingdom's case, there's only one Noble Consort and she belonged in the Iris family.

The late King had met the Noble Consort from the Iris family in his late 40's and immediately fell in love with her. The Queen was very welcoming with the new concubine but it can't be denied that she was slightly hurt with her husband's action. The Noble Consort at that time was still a young lady in her early 20's.

"Ne, princess." Xian suddenly interrupted and Kurapika sat up. "It's time." He simply said with a grin.

With a curt nod, Kurapika stood up, fixed her hair, and then went out of her room with Xian following closely behind.

"By the way, princess. I heard an interesting story a while ago from the Noble Consort's residence. Wanna hear it?" the young man asked rather mischievously and Kurapika knew that of that certain ring in his voice appears, Xian had something in mind.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The parade started again and Kuroro was sitting silently inside a sushi restaurant, with the rest of the Spiders. Shalnark had just finished telling everything to his comrades and most of them actually agreed with his idea and decision of volunteering their Danchou as the Larkspur representative. The way the techy guy talked about the benefits of being a representative must have sparked a different flame in his comrade's eyes.

"I don't think they will recognize you, Danchou." Machi said and the others nodded. "I mean, we've seen that the set of clothes that most male Kurutas wear have this blue bandana-like cloth covering their foreheads."

"And with eye contacts, you could change your eye colour to blue for safety precautions." Phinx added, sounding excited.

"Hmmm..." It was Feitan's turn this time. "Your overall appearance doesn't actually shout Kuruta. But if you tell them that you're half-blooded, I don't think there would be a problem."

"Yosh! With your power, we would be able to find the chain assassin in no time!" Nobunaga shouted pumping his fist in the air, clearly drunk with the sake he had been consuming for the past couple of minutes.

"Danchou, you should wear the contacts now if you want to see the crown princess tonight." Shalnark said and handed him the eye contacts which he bought from the Eastern Trading just this morning.

Kuroro sighed, took the contacts from him and looked at the rest. "If I didn't know any better, you guys just wanted to get inside the palace." A couple of identical and mischievous grins responded to him. The Spider head frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No." He sternly replied upon reading the looks of their faces.

"Come on, Danchou! I'm sure the palace would be-."

"No." Kuroro interrupted Phinx in his excited chatter. "I'm not bringing all of you in the palace when the Selection starts."

Suddenly, the door of the sushi store opened, causing the entrance bell to ring, and a girl with brown locks cheerfully bouncing on her shoulders entered the store, followed by a couple of maids. She looked around and her eyes glinted in glee when she landed them on Kuroro.

"Kuroro-kun!" Sakano waved energetically and pranced towards the man. Kuroro put up his fake smile as the girl came nearer.

The other Spiders could only gape in surprise as they watched how the girl casually addressed their Danchou. Shalnark must have forgotten to mention who are those responsible for Kuroro becoming the Larkspur representative.

"Good evening, Sakano." Kuroro greeted and the girl sat beside him. Her clothes told them that she's not an ordinary Kuruta.

"Ne, you're not going to go out? I thought you wanted to see the crown princess. And I brought wishing sparks for me and you!" Sakano cheerfully said and showed Kuroro the so called 'wishing sparks'.

"Wishing sparks?" the Spider head asked. All the while, his other Spiders pretended they didn't hear anything and just continued with their usual conversation, but also listening to their Danhcou's. Kuroro swore he head Phinx whisper to Feitan that, _'Danchou has a girlfriend'_, and the latter snickered. He made a mental note to immediately disperse them before the Third Night comes.

"It's a tradition here. My, you haven't been home for a long time now, have you?" Sakano asked and Kuroro only smiled. "Well, we light up these wishing sparks and dance on the streets while holding up the sticks until the sparks disappear!"

"Dance?" he asked and looked out of the window of the store. True to her words, other citizens have already been dancing wildly to their traditional music while holding up those wishing sparks. The man frowned and looked at Sakano. "I'm not particularly fond of that activity."

"Boo, you're no fun." The girl said, upset by his words.

"Where's your brother?" Kuroro hoped that with this question, Sakano would take her mind off from the dancing part.

"With his wife, of course. They're also dancing with the wishing sparks." The girl grinned and the man realized he had just pushed himself into the far corner.

"By the way, these are my... friends."

She looked at the Spiders and smiled at them. "Hello! I'm Sakano of the Larkspur! Oh, hello, Shal-kun. I didn't see you there."

Shalnark laughed. "That's because you're too busy with my Danchou." His remark earned a slight blush from her.

The rest of the Spiders only curtly nodded to her greeting and the girl frowned at their lack of energetic response. She then looked at Kuroro, who was slowly drinking his ordered tea. "Ne, let's get out of here now. Let's light up some wishing sparks!"

Before Kuroro could say 'no', Sakano already stood up, grabbing the unprepared Spider head by his arm with considerable force. The Spiders snickered at the sight and Feitan and Shalnark even had the nerve to mouth _'Good Luck'_ to their Danchou. They had never seen a girl do something like towards their strict and serious Danchou.

Once outside, Sakano immediately handed him one wishing spark stick. Kuroro had never been forced to do something he doesn't want to do, but here he is, being persuaded by no other than a naughty and talkative girl.

"Sakano, I told you that I don't like to dance." He said, a frown gracing his face.

"You really are no fun, Kuroro-kun." She also frowned at him but then smiled. "Then just light up the wishing spark and repeat a wish inside your head."

"A wish?" Kuroro asked.

"These sticks weren't called _wishing_ sparks for nothing! People make their wishes on the sparks and dance to make it effective!" the girl explained thoroughly while lighting up her own stick.

Just as she was about to light up Kuroro's, the familiar trumpets sounded and the music immediately stopped and so did the dancing people. Over the crowds, Kuroro could see two blue triangular flags with the unforgettable blue lotus sign decorating it.

"Oh, it's the royal family." Sakano said in a whisper as the people on the main street all stepped aside to make way for three royal palanquins passing through. As the palanquins passed by, they bowed down to respect the majestic presence of the rarely seen royal family.

Kuroro also bowed but tilted his head to look at the palanquin in the middle. Much to his dismay, the occupant of the ride, who was no other than the crown princess, was wearing another ridiculous hooded blue cape but without the royal blue lotus emblem at the back. Soon enough, the men carrying the palanquins put them down, allowing the passengers to step down safely. The Queen went out first, followed by another woman that Kuroro did not see during the time back in the Southern Royal Tombs.

"Sakano, who is she?" he asked, referring to the brown-haired woman, who is also wearing the silk royal robes that every royal family member is so fond of.

Sakano grunted in disgust and Kuroro looked at her. "That's Lady Mia, a Noble Consort. And she's from the Iris."

"I see."

"Rejoice, my people." The Queen Ahami announced and the people all cheered. "The Second Night of the birthday celebration of our dear Grand Crown Princess of the Blood shall start."

But the said Crown Princess of the Blood remained sitting inside her palanquin, which disappointed the observing Spider head.

As if on cue, hundreds of attendants emerged out of the Palace entrance, carrying with them delicious food that only the royal family could eat and taste. The men also from the palace all laid out many sets of high tables in the middle of the main streets where the attendants put those delicious foods. As soon as all tables were finally filled with those sweet-smelling viands, the people already dug in with their eating utensils they got from their own houses. Well, the palace couldn't provide everything, could they?

"You didn't tell me there's food involved." Kuroro said and Sakano only chuckled.

"The common people call this 'The Second Night Fiesta'." Without warning whatsoever, Sakano suddenly grabbed Kuroro by his hand and pulled him away from the streets. At the same time, the Spiders went out of the sushi restaurant only to find their Danchou missing.

"Where are-."

"If you want to meet the crown princess, you shouldn't be wearing those common clothes." The girl explained as the two ran back to the house, followed by her personal attendants. "Aniki should have some silk garments that would fit you."

When they finally arrived in the house, the male attendants of the house immediately followed Sakano's orders. For the first time, Kuroro agreed to her suggestion. He should at least dress well if he wants to be properly introduced to the princess. He was somehow grateful that the clothes that noblemen usually wear included, like what Machi told him, a bandana-like cloth that is worn around the forehead. Sakano told him that the bandana symbolizes a male Kuruta's pride and honour. After dressing up, Kuroro used the eye contacts Shalnark got him and wore them too, making his eyes appear dark blue. As far as he's concerned, he hasn't seen a Kuruta inside the Capital with dark eyes such as his.

"Wow." He heard someone mutter and the Spider head spun on his heels. Sakano was just standing there, awed by the sight. "You look good."

Kuroro smirked. "You must have a very bad eyesight for noticing it just now."

"Humph. Whatever." She said but he only chuckled when he noticed a faint blush creeping up to her cheeks. "It's time. Let's go."

The two slowly walked back to the main street with Sakano doing all the talking. Kuroro didn't mind her noisy personality because he's already used how his Spiders, particularly Nobunaga and Phinx, argue and shout insults with each other.

"Oh, look!" her female companion suddenly exclaimed and Kuroro looked at the direction she's pointing. "The men talking to the Queen are members of the Gladiolus!"

The raven-haired man can see three middle-aged men talking merrily with the Queen. However, he still noticed that he crown princess doesn't have any plan of leaving her palanquin. Isn't the royal family supposed to be mingling with the common people?

As if his thoughts had been heard, the crown princess must have felt cooped up inside her ride and decided to step out of it. She removed her hood and Kuroro suddenly found himself frozen. He could only stare at the elegant form that he witnessed in a close distance for the first time. He is a man who knows how to appreciate beauty and he could tell when he sees one. Right now, he's staring at one beautiful image.

"Wow. The princess is so pretty. I haven't seen her this close before." Sakano looked at Kuroro. "You would be one lucky guy if you win the Selection, Kuroro-kun." The man only smiled in response.

The princess looked around before finally joining the people, followed by a hazel-haired man with a sheathed sword on his hand. She talked and laughed with them, enjoying their company. Yes, this is what the royal family should do during the Second Night. However, Kuroro had been expecting to see clear aquamarine eyes. What happened? He rummaged through his memories and clearly remembered that the crown princess had aquamarine eyes. But how come it's piercing brown right now?

Something is off. He looked around, too, searching for his Spiders. Then, they saw most of them, also digging into the food in front of them. He could only sigh as he watched Shalnark, Machi, and Franklin holding back Phinx, Feitan, the drunk Nobunaga, and, surprisingly, Hisoka from eating too much. The others who were not mentioned must have gone back to the sushi restaurant to finish their remaining food. They are not supposed to be carelessly joining the festival. They are supposed to be focusing on finding the chain assassin!

And he concluded that the crown princess... is not the one they're looking for.

Why is he kidding himself anyway? There's no way a guy could become a girl... unless their target had undergone sex change, that is. But just the thought of it is ridiculous. There's no way that could happen.

Case closed. The Royal Crown Princess, despite how largely she resembled Kurapika, is not the chain assassin. Not even close to him.

"Eh? Kuroro-kun! Where are you going?" Sakano asked when she sensed her companion shift slightly and walk away from the crowd.

"I just need fresh some air." He replied with his usual fake smile and continued walking.

"Don't you want to talk to the princess? She's so close!" the girl shouted but her shouts were drowned by the noise of the crowd.

Finally alone, Kuroro pondered on what should be done once the Selection starts. First, he must make sure that the government position that will be temporarily given to him is related to military services or anything that allows him to have a private army. He could use those additional reinforcements to search the four parts of the large kingdom to find the chain assassin. His other Spiders could also help by guiding the army. Yes, that's not a bad idea. But the problem is how can he convince the Queen to give him the position he wanted?

He went back to where he left Sakano and found her clapping her hands happily. Kuroro noticed something happening and watched the fire and swords exhibition from half-clothed men.

"_Impressive."_ Kuroro thought and smiled. Maybe he should just enjoy the night like his Spiders and then tomorrow, everything will become serious.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_I've decided that I'm going to make the way Kurapika and Kuroro meet kind of comical. For now, I'm just introducing a new OC (Lady Mia) in this new series who will play big parts. That's all, folks! Don't forget to Read and REVIEW!_

**Next:** _The Third Night. Things get serious when Kuroro meets the remaining 11 competitive bachelors of the Queen's Selection. Will Kuroro's opinion of the crown princess during the Second Night be altered in the Third Night? What will be the challenges that the Queen will make them go through?_


	5. 4 The Third Night

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 4

The Third Night

Kurapika sat rigidly in front of her mirror as her attendants fixed her hair and pinned royal ornaments exclusively for the crown princess only. From the corner of her eyes, she took a quick glance on her grandmother, who is sitting comfortably not far away from where she is, watching with her keen blue eyes. It's almost seven in the evening and the Third will begin any time now. The bachelors and their families are already in the palace, waiting patiently for the Queen.

Kurapika didn't like any bit of this but her sense of responsibility is pushing her conscience. Three months ago, her grandmother had offered her a tempting deal. In exchange of becoming the crown princess, they will search high and low for the missing eyes of the members of the Western Kuruta Tribe. When she agreed, the kingdom used their full efforts, their money, and their influence to gather the scarlet eyes. In a span of three months, they managed to get 10 pairs of eyes.

It made the princess happy, of course. But she didn't expect that what her grandmother is asking from her is far more burdensome compared to what she was given in exchange. But for her, it was worth it. She just has to marry someone, right? Then ascend the throne and become the queen, then give birth to a son, give the kingdom its new king, then...

Then what?

Just live her life like that?

Really burdensome.

"That's enough." Queen Ahami suddenly ordered and stood up. "Leave us." The attendant bowed down and exited the princess' room in a hurry. The Queen walked towards the still seated Kurapika and on her hand, is a blue lotus necklace. She walked behind her granddaughter and gently put the necklace around her.

"This necklace... belongs to your mother." The Queen smiled at her, clasping the accessory. "The blue lotus in this necklace became the foundation of the royal family emblem. Take care of it."

Kurapika's hand rose up and she fingered the pendant with a light smile.

"I know you may be thinking that you're not yet ready." The Queen continued. "You will not yet meet the bachelor personally. They will just introduce themselves to you and you may ask them questions until you're satisfied."

The blonde can't help but give out a relieved smile. True, she's not ready to meet the bachelor who will compete for the king's throne and not for her heart. That's right... not for her _heart_. She just has a feeling that none of the candidates will be interested in her. They're only here to impress her and the Queen to get the highest position in the kingdom. With a sigh, Kurapika stood up and faced her grandmother.

"Let's go, Your Majesty."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kuroro can't believe it himself, really. He just sat there, in a semi-round table, wearing a Kurutan noblemen's apparel. He looked at the other guys sitting with him, behaving themselves like trained dogs. Two chairs are empty, and they are for the Queen and the Crown Princess. They're the only one's missing for the Third Night to start.

As if his thoughts had been heard, the door of the meeting room opened and three figures entered. All of them stood up and bowed until the queen and the princess took their respective seats. The third figure is probably the royal secretariat. Ayato had warned him not to look at any member of the royal family directly in their eyes, unless given permission. Direct eye contact is considered disrespectful and can be treated like a crime for mocking the royal family. Such laws were considered by Kuroro as irrelevant and useless.

After the queen had sat down, the bachelor followed. Kuroro took Ayaot's advice and decided to just look down at the table. He 's itching to look at the princess' eyes to really confirm her eye colour but restrained himself to prevent blowing his cover.

The royal secretariat cleared his throat and started speaking.

"By the royal decree given by Her Royal Majesty, Queen Ahami, the twelve noble families of the Eastern Kurutan Kingdom must send a bachelor from their family as their representative for the Queen's Selection." The secretariat said and bent down to whisper to the Queen.

The old woman nodded and turned to the 12 men. "Stand up and introduce yourself to me and to the Crown Princess."

One by one, the bachelor stood up and said their names and the family they came from. Kuroro didn't listen for he's trying to catch a few free seconds to steal a glance to the princess. When he did, he almost forgot that the princess is a girl. She really looked so much like the chain assassin that Kuroro almost thought that they're the same person again.

Her eyes were back to the piercing blue. Are his own eyes playing tricks on him?

Suddenly, Kuroro realized that it's his turn to introduce himself. He quite got the princess' attention when he stood up. Her eyes were glue on him and he can tell that she's studying him, with brow slightly furrowed and lips not visibly frowning. Even with his tattoo covered and his eye colour changed, he still has that aura of a smooth criminal that he carries around him.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." He bowed to the Queen, and then turned to the princess. "You highness." He also bowed. "I'm the Larkspur's representative, Kai Inoue."

"Inoue?" The Queen questioned with a frown. "You're not a Kuruta?"

"Half-blood, Your Majesty." Kuroro replied with his stage smile.

"Ah." The Queen smiled back. "Interesting. A half-blood. No wonder you have a peculiar colouring in you."

"I'll be taking that as a compliment, Your Majesty."

"Do you have scarlet eyes, Sir Kai?" the Crown Princess suddenly asked, making Kuroro slightly flinch. This is the first time he had heard the princess speak and her voice sounded so much like the chain assassin's. "I heard half-bloods have difficulties in acquiring scarlet eyes. Who among your parents is the Kuruta?"

"That would be my mother, Your Highness." The man replied, or rather lied, then added, "And I have no scarlet eyes." to answer her earlier question.

All the other men looked at Kuroro, shocked at his revelation. His last statement must have insulted them for one bachelor suddenly stood up, enraged.

"A half-blood with no scarlet eyes is sent to compete in the Selection? It's a scandal, Your Majesty, I tell you!" he pointed at Kuroro rudely and the raven-haired man's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Iris._

"Your turn was over, Sir Haru." The princess looked at him with disapproval. "That is not the way a nobleman should act towards his fellow nobleman. Your responsibility is protecting the Kurutan pride and your actions alone right now tell me you're not doing your job well. "

Haru's eyes turned a little scarlet and he bowed down, apologizing for his rude behaviour. Then, sat again, silently fuming. The princess turned her attention back to Kuroro.

"Why were you chosen as the Larkspur bachelor?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Your Highness, to become a representative, one must have the Kurutan blood running though his veins. It was not stated that the representative must have scarlet eyes." Kuroro replied and the princess chuckled amusingly.

"You're an interesting fellow for seeing that loophole." She said. "But, you do know that Kurutas without scarlet eyes are not allowed to live in the Capital." She continued, her voice serious and very business-like.

"Skills, intelligence, and talents are not determined whether you have the scarlet eyes or not. Not all Kurutas living in the Capital, who think they are superior because they have the scarlet eyes, are useful to the kingdom." Kuroro took a light glance at the Iris representative and returned to looking at the princess.

"Very well, then." The princess stood up and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I expect that you will prove what you said earlier, Sir Kai." Then she turned to her grandmother, leaned forward to whisper to her ear. The Queen nodded and the princess walked out of the room, ignoring the fact that there are four more bachelors who haven't introduced themselves yet. He even heard the man beside him sigh sadly.

"My granddaughter is tired." Queen Ahami explained briefly. "Continue the introduction."

After the four remaining men finished, the royal secretariat immediately gave them one small notebook with the symbol of the family they represent decorating the front page. Kuroro received his and he flipped the pages of the notebook. It was empty, no writings whatsoever.

"Those notebooks are essential to the selection. You will be writing down your reports there for seven weeks." The royal secretariat explained. "You will be rated according to you reports."

The Queen stood up. "All of you will be given the same topic each week for seven weeks. The Selection will start right now." She declared and the secretariat distributed a long envelop to each of them. After receiving them, the queen ordered for them to open it and look what's inside.

"That will be your first topic of the week." The secretariat explained. "By the end of the first week, you will all write your reports that contain one to three sentences and submit them to the Ministry of Rites."

Kuroro looked down on the paper that the envelope contained. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the other bachelors, who were sporting the same bewildered expressions. The first topic is kind of weird as he read it again.

_**Knowing the people.**_

What does that mean? How can he write a report based on three words?

"You are given one whole week to write your report. Submitting a notebook without any writings will result to disqualification in the Selection." Queen Ahami said with a serious voice. "Now, good luck, gentlemen." Then, she stood up and exited the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The meeting ended and Kuroro walked silently around the palace, exploring it with his eyes. The other bachelors started discussing about the topic, helping one another then eventually betray each other in the end. Kuroro knew those kinds of tricks, being a trickster and a criminal he is. He is better off alone, just relying on his own skills without the help of others. Suddenly, his mind seemed to register his first conversation with the crown princess.

_I expect that you will prove what you said earlier, Sir Kai._

Truth to tell, Kuroro was a little challenged by the way she spoke those words. His very first priority is the capture of the chain assassin but it would interesting to do what the princess asked if they don't have a mission going on. He would prove to her that not all Kurutas that has scarlet eyes are better than those who don't. But he's not a Kuruta to start with so there's actually no point!

The man belatedly realized that he's heading towards the North Wing, and in the North Wing, the Crown Princess' residence is located there. However, instead of turning back, he decided to continue walking to see for himself what her residence looks like. It was quiet when he arrived and the princess has probably retreated to bed chamber to rest.

Apparently, the residence is grand, with a large garden greeting you once you take your first on the path. The security sure is light because Kuroro saw no guards stationed by the entrance. He vaguely wondered why the walls are so tall but he stopped wondering when he saw a familiar figure climbing up the said walls with a rope.

Kuroro smirked inwardly, amused by the sight.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurapika cursed under her breath. During the Second Night, her secret escape-from-the-palace route was discovered by the imperial guards and was blocked, preventing her from escaping again. It really annoyed her because that escape route is the only thing that keeps her sane inside the palace. Knowing that she can still get out and enjoy the fresh air in the Capital's marketplace, it made her feel relieved.

However, since the route is blocked, she resorted into climbing the walls. It was incredibly tall but not that hard to climb. She could use nen to jump up easily but she's not confided t enough that she can do it quietly. She needed the right timing so that no one will catch her. Kurapika also did not use her chains because they create too much nose that might wake her attendants up and catch her doing something unprincess-like.

It's not only her escape route being blocked that annoyed Kurapika. It was the fact that her personal guard, Officer Xian, is actually the representative of the White Lily! She thought it's going to be his big brother! That's why, after debating a little with the representative of the Larkspur, she stood up and pretended to be tired. Xian is next to introducing himself and Kurapika can't bear watching him do so. She's so angry that she took out her anger on the Iris representative and fortunately, her eyes did not turn scarlet.

"So, this is why you left early." A smooth voice commented, shocking the life out of her.

Her grip on the rope suddenly loosened, causing her to slip downwards and eventually fall down. But being a pro hunter, she kicked the wall, manoeuvring herself forward and landed on the ground effortlessly, her sleeping robes flinging smoothly. The intruder whistled amusingly and clapped.

"That was a good show, Your High-." But he was stopped when a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhh." The princess shushed and glared at him. "You-huh? Sir Kai?" she asked, even more shocked.

Kuroro took her hand away from his mouth gently. "That's right, princess." He looked up to the wall. "And... you're climbing the wall." He added.

"Uh... yeah." She replied reluctantly.

"Isn't it much easier to just jump up?" he asked.

"Easy for you to say. I can't exactly _quietly_."

"I can." Kuroro boasted and smirked at her.

"Oh really?"

Suddenly, they heard rustling movements coming towards the entrance of the residence and the princess looked at him.

"Now the guards are back." She complained. "This is your fault, Sir Kai."

"My fault?" Kuroro asked, a little shocked. "Well then, let me amend my mistake, princess."

Without warning whatsoever, Kuroro suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, earning a surprised gasp from the princess. He slipped his arm underneath her legs and carried her bridal style. Then, focusing his nen on his legs, he jumped over the tall wall without so much effort... and without so much noise!

They landed on the ground and Kurapika stared dumbly, trying to process the vents that just happened. When she did finish processing, she struggled to get out of the man's grasp. Kuroro put her down and received a piercing glare in return.

"You're welcome." He said smugly, complete with a smirk.

"That was improper touching!" she hissed at him.

"I call that _helping_, Your Highness." Kuroro replied. "If the guards catch you, the Queen will not have any second thoughts of making your walls higher." He added and looked at her overall appearance. "Now, you will walk around at night with only your sleeping robes?" the girl flushed visibly despite the lack of light.

"I..."

With a sigh, Kuroro took off his outer robe and gave it to her. "For a princess, you sure are very rebellious." Kurapika looked at the offered reluctantly. "Take it. It doesn't bite. Or do you want me to put it on you, Your Highness?" he added mockingly. Seriously, brats like her make his head hurt.

"For a half-blood, you sure are rude." She replied, took the robe from him, and draped it over her shoulders. "What about you? Won't you get cold?"

"I'm honoured that the princess is worried for my well-being. But don't worry, I'm good." He answered with an amused tone. "So, now that you're out, what are you going to do?"

For a moment, Kurapika fell silent. She looked at a fair distance and watched the sparkling lights of the restless market place. Then, she turned to 'Sir Kai' with a slight smile.

"You know, you really resemble someone I know." _And hate,_ the princess added inside her head.

"A friend of yours?"

"Not exactly." She sighed a little and shoved her cold hands inside the robe her gave her to warm them. She suddenly felt something crumple on the left pocket and the princess pulled it out, revealing it to be a long, white envelope.

"That's..." Kuroro tried to grab it away from her but she held it far from his reach, giving him a restraining stare.

"A love letter from someone? You also do know that representatives are not allowed to have affairs from someone outside the palace, right?"

"That's the Queen's first challenge." The man explained and her eyes widened.

"Can I?" Kurapika asked.

"Of course, Your Highness."

The princess fingered the envelope first before opening and pulling the paper out. She read the first challenged and smiled amusingly to herself. Such gesture was not missed by Kuroro.

"_Knowing the people_, eh? Her Majesty sure is tricky."

"Any idea how to solve that riddle, Your Highness?"

Kurapika looked at him disapprovingly, and then walked towards the direction of the lively market place. Kuroro followed behind closely and in the end, walked right beside her.

"Why should I tell you? You're the representative. Solve it yourself."

"Well, if you tell me, I could always go to your residence and help you escape."

Kurapika looked at 'Sir Kai' then smiled sarcastically. "No thanks." And continued walking. "But I will help if you promise to win it."

"Win what?"

"The Selection."

Her statement suddenly him stop on his tracks as he looked at the princess's back. She also stopped and turned around, her expression solemn, no trace of the joking aura around her. Kuroro furrowed his eyebrows but then smirked smugly.

"Why would you want _me_ to win? Have you fallen for me that fast?" he asked conceitedly and chuckled, but the princess remained serious.

"My reason is none of your business, Sir Kai. What do you say? Take it or leave it?"

"This is cheating, Your Highness." Kuroro almost laughed at himself for complaining about cheating when he had been doing it in his criminal life.

"But it will assure you the position as king. I have undergone the Queen's seven challenges before; to make sure I'm worthy to become the Crown Princess" She replied and Kuroro took a closer look at her. She seemed very serious about the offer. "And besides, this is politics."

"I'll take it." He finally said at length and it's the girl's time to smirk at him.

"Then I advise you to travel to the Northern Farmlands tomorrow. If you're open minded enough, you'll know the meaning of the first challenge in three days." And with that, the princess continued walking towards the market place.

Kuroro stood in his position for a while, watching the girl's retreating figure, and contemplating on her advice at the same time. He's more curious at the princess' reason for suddenly helping him. Finally seeing that she's wandering too far away, he opted to go after her and make sure she's okay. As a representative, he must ensure her safety too.

For a while, Kuroro did not think of the chain assassin and how he will capture him. Strangely enough, he thought more of how to win the Selection like what the rebellious princess wants him to do. So, it must be a good choice to follow her advice and travel to the Northern Farmlands first thing in the morning.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_Well, Chapter 4 of Heartfelt is up! It took me a while because my family went out to dinner. Hope you like it! Thanks! Read and Review!_

**Next:** _The First Challenge. The first challenge begins and Kuroro or rather decided to follow the crown princess' suggestion and travels to the Northern Farmlands with some of his Spiders. What will he find and learn there that will be the answer to the riddle?_


	6. 5 The First Challenge

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 5

Name

The First Challenge of the Queen's Selection starts today. All the other bachelors have been going in and out of the palace, talking to the great teachers and scholars in the royal academy, looking for any advice or clues from their relatives and friends, and some of them even bribed famous and prominent people to help them. Kuroro could only scoff at their actions. The crown princess was right when she said that this is politics. He didn't expect the other bachelors to find the answer to the first challenge in a clean and fair way.

Speaking of the princess, Kuroro is still in the palace, contemplating whether he should follow her suggestion last night of going to the Northern Farmlands. What will he find there? There's nothing there but fertile lands, crops, animals, huts, and farmers. Maybe he should clarify things with the crown princess. The most mysterious thing about the princess is why she chose him when there are other bachelors out there who would willingly win the Selection for her.

Maybe she did fell in love with him?

That... was the stupidest reason he had ever came up with.

He headed towards the North Wing, back to the royal residence of the princess. Upon arriving, he found her sitting in the garden, writing something in a book. The blonde must have felt him for she stopped writing and turned her head towards him. She's still as breathtaking as ever when she smiled at him. Kuroro walked towards her and she closed the book.

"You're still here? I thought you'd be travelling to the Northern Farmlands by now." The crown princess stated as Kuroro took his seat beside her.

"How will I know that I won't be wasting my time when I go there?" he asked her in a suspicious tone.

"You'll just have to see for yourself. You only have six days more before the First Challenge starts." She replied.

Kuroro chuckled. "If you want me to win the Selection, since you've already undergone the seven challenges, tell me more about them, Your Highness." He said casually.

With a sigh, Kurapika nodded. "Fine. But not all the details to be fair to the other candidates."

"You're helping me to win yet you talk about fairness. I like how ironic you can be, Your Highness."

Ignoring him, the princess continued. "The only thing I can tell you is that by the third week, you will be given a government position based on how high your ratings are in the first two weeks. There are three main branches; Military, Industry, and Agriculture." She looked at him. "If you get the highest score, you'll be assigned a high position in the Military while the one who gets the lowest points gets to be assigned in Agriculture."

"What position were you assigned back then?" Kuroro asked curiously.

"They put me in Industry but I preferred Agriculture." The girl replied and continued. "By now, you must have noticed what the other bachelors are doing."

"Yeah. They seem desperate." He chuckled at the thought.

"They'd do anything to win. Trust me, Sir Kai, things will get very dirty soon. And for a half-blood like you, it might be hard for you to survive."

"Right." Kuroro nodded. But deep inside him, he doesn't need to worry about anything. He had been growing up while trying his best to survive and live in Ryuusegai. Just a measly competition like this won't bring him down that easily. "So, can I ask you the reason why you chose me, Your Highness? There are other candidates out there who'd willingly do this."

"I have three reasons." Kurapika said and looked at the sky. "First, I have to secure a bachelor to win. Any bachelor will do, except for the Lily representative." She remembered the time when she saw Xian sitting right beside Kai, looking away guiltily. If Xian wins, the thought of marrying her best friend and personal guard is rather scary and improper.

"Mhmm..." Kuroro hummed. "Aren't you worried that I might have an ill-intent?" he asked and the princess laughed.

"If you do, you would be bribing scholars and geniuses by now." She explained. "And besides, I felt that you're different from the others because you're a half-blood."

"_I have no Kurutan blood at all." _The Spider head thought to himself and continued asking."And the second reason?"

" Second, you happen to be there so I resorted to choosing you."

The man's eyes twitched. "Well, that's shallow, Your Highness." He annoyingly said and Kurapika laughed pleasantly again.

"Well, I didn't just choose you by impulse."

"You're really confusing me, princess. You chose me because I happen to be there yet you didn't choose me by impulse? I can't understand you."

"No one can." Kurapika replied with a scoff. "Anyways, I find you, a half-blood, interesting. You know, your fellow half-bloods have faced silent discrimination and for once, a pureblood should spare them a thought." She sighed sadly. "Since you're not allowed to live in the Capital because you have no scarlet eyes, you should just stay in the palace."

"The palace is_ in_ the Capital." Kuroro replied.

"I know. The palace is filled with pure-blooded and half-blooded servants and visitors. They either have scarlet eyes or none at all. You can say that it's sort of a place of refuge for the half-bloods."

"Alright." The man said. Maybe staying in the palace for a while is not a bad idea. "And your third reason?" he asked and the blonde princess looked at him again.

"That reason..." she paused then smiled at him. "... is for you to never find out."

Kuroro could only chuckle. "Fine. I won't pry anymore, Your Highness." He assured her, but a part of him still urges him to know what her third reason is.

"Good. Now go." She ordered and the man nodded with a smile then stood up. But before he could take one step, a question that he ought to ask the princess entered his mind."

"Your Highness." He called out and looked at her.

"Yes, Sir Kai?"

"May I know your real name?" Kuroro asked and earned a confused look in return. "Surely you have a name. May I at least know it?"

"My name, eh?" The crown princess took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm sorry but only members of the royal family can know my name."

"Is that so?" the man smiled at her. "Then I apologize for asking. I'll take my leave now, Your Highness."

And with that, Kuroro walked away from the North Wing, to make a necessary call to one of his comrades.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Shalnark, it's me."

"_Yes, Danchou?"_ Shalnark asked at the other line.

Kuroro was walking around the Capital's market place, talking with his Spider and inquiring about their search for the chain assassin. So far, they don't any much luck yet. That blond guy knows how to hide himself well without knowing that someone is tracking him.

"Are you sure he did not leave the kingdom yet?" he asked.

"Positive, Danchou." His Spider replied. "The only way to get out of the kingdom is by boats found in the Eastern Trading Center. I check the passenger lists everyday and as far as I'm concerned, the chain assassin did not leave yet."

"Maybe he used another name?" Kuroro suggested.

"Why would he, Danchou? He doesn't know we're hunting him down so there's no need for him to hide his identity when purchasing tickets."

Well, that made sense. "I see." Kuroro inwardly sighed. "Then I guess I still have to continue with the Selection."

His plan is to actually leave as soon as his Spiders find a concrete lead to their target's whereabouts. But since they did not find anything, he just has to stick to the original plan. He needs to get a high rating in order to get a position in the Military branch. When he does, he can use his private soldiers to scout the whole kingdom secretly. But in order to get a high rating, he needs to write a good report regarding the first challenge. Things are getting complicated as the days went by.

Kuroro bade goodbye to his Spider and hang up. He also called Machi and Nobunaga to accompany him to the Northern Farmlands. The princess' suggestion might be the only way to get the high ratings he wanted badly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It took then one and a half day of travelling in a carriage to reach the peaceful Northern Farmland of the kingdom. It is the largest part of the kingdom, where most of the people without scarlet eyes work and live every day. It's the season for mangoes and Kuroro could see farmers harvesting the said fruit as they passed by. The rice fields are also ready for harvesting.

The crown princess had told him that if he wants to realize the answer to the First Challenge, he must be open-minded. He had always been open-minded to everything but the princess even made things a little more complicated than it already is. If she really wanted him to win, she should just tell him the answer. He doesn't need to go through all this trouble.

The carriage stopped and Kuroro, along with Machi and Nobunaga, stepped down, looking around the quiet place. They have pulled over in front of a small hut, where two elderly couple, who looked like farmers, are waiting for them. The couple approached the three with a very gentle smile.

"Good afternoon, sir. Are you Sir Kai?" the woman asked and Kuroro nodded. "I am Tasha and this is my husband, Cori. The princess sent word that you'll be coming. Please, follow us. You'll be staying in our humble home." Tasha turned around and walked back to the hut, followed by Kuroro and the two Spiders.

Inside, it truly is humble. The place was small and Tasha showed them a room where he and his Spiders will be staying.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll fetch some proper clothes for you three to wear." Then, the woman left them to get the said clothes.

"Danchou, are you sure we can trust what the princess told you?" Nobunaga asked as he walked around the room, checking whether it is still durable.

"Machi, what does your instinct says?" Kuroro asked the girl beside him and she shrugged.

"Nothing. I don't feel like the princess had other intentions by helping you." The nen string user replied.

"Then, I have no choice but to trust her." The raven-haired man declared.

A few moments later, Tasha returned with three sets to clothes.

"Please take off your silk robes. They are proper apparels in the Northern Farmlands." The woman explained and gave the clothes to them, then she left the room, leaving the three to rest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In the next two days, Kuroro had been observing the lives of the Kurutas in the Northern Farmlands. It's not interesting like he expected. Every morning, Tasha and Cori would wake up very early and start their day by feeding their animals, tending their crops, and harvesting the fruits from their trees. Then, Cori would go into the mountains to get fresh stream water for their everyday use. Tasha would sometimes just stay in their hut, wither cooking or sewing.

Kuroro swore that by the end of the third day, he would go back to the Capital, back to the palace. If he doesn't learn anything in his stay here by then, he would probably just resort to what the other bachelors do. Cheating is the easiest way out of this situation so he'd better do it if his trip here is useless.

As he sat down on a wooden bench underneath the shade of a mango tree, he saw Cori carrying two empty pails, probably going to the mountainsides again to fetch water. As the old man walked, his knees suddenly shook, causing him to stumble down on the ground, dropping the pails. Kuroro immediately stood up and helped the old man. One thing that he noticed in Cori is that, he doesn't talk much. He would just nod or shake his head when responding to yes or no questions.

"Are you okay, Cori-san?" he asked and the old nodded, smiling gently at him. "Let me get this for you." Kuroro offered and took the two pails.

He accompanied Cori to the mountainside and upon arriving; Kuroro was mesmerized by the untouched beauty of nature in this side of the kingdom. The stream is clean a fresh, with abundant of fishes swimming around. Kuroro bent down and used the pails to scoop down the water needed. When finished, Cori, for the first time, spoke to him.

"Thank you, Sir Kai." The old man said.

Kuroro was visibly stunned, but he regained his composure and smiled back. "You're welcome."

The two walked back to the hut with the needed water. That night, they ate Tasha's delicious supper and Kuroro went out of the hut after finishing his food. The undemanding life of the people here actually made him enjoy his stay. His mind truly felt at ease, as if he's one with the people living here.

He went to the same bench and was surprised to see Cori, sitting there peacefully, smoking a pipe weed. He looked at Kuroro with a smile and gestured for him to sit beside him.

"Good evening, Cori-san." Kuroro greeted and Cori nodded once to return the greeting. The Spider head looked at the distant lights of the other houses and vaguely wondered what would have happened he grew up in this place.

"Did you know the answer now?" Cori suddenly asked and Kuroro looked at him.

"Answer to what?" he asked, though he had a faint idea of what he's talking about.

Cori chuckled. "The crown princess came here very many weeks before, also searching for the answer to the Queen's challenge." He said and blew out a smoke from his pipe. "She had no idea what to do first during her stay here. She also didn't know why she came in the Northern Farmlands in the first place."

Kuroro listened and smiled. "Then what did she do here?"

"She toured around like what you did in the first day, observed the people like what you did, and in the end, she talked with the other farmers, laughing and enjoying their company. She knew us so well that it almost felt like she's one of us."

Kuroro's eyes suddenly widened. This is the first time Cori had talked this long but he said some things that made him realize what he had been looking for.

The old man continued talking about trivial things in life. Kuroro only listened and chuckled every now and then when Cori would say something very amusing. He talked about how the farmers liked their life here, about how the females make very delicious food like Tasha's, how their animals grow very healthy and fat, and many more.

So, his three-day stay in the Northern farmlands is not a bad idea after all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

By the end of their third day, Kuroro and his Spiders bade goodbye to Tasha and Cori, and travelled back to the Capital. Like what he expected, it took them also one and a half day. Machi and Nobunaga went back to the inn in the Eastern Trading where most of the Spiders stay. Kuroro proceeded to the palace to write his report.

Upon arriving, he saw some of the bachelors already walking towards to the Ministry of Rites to submit their notebooks. The others are still writing intently when he entered the room where they first met each other. Kuroro took his seat right beside the Lily representative and took out his notebook, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He started writing despite the fact that he's already tired from his journey.

When finished, he hurriedly walked towards the Ministry of Rites with some of the representatives to submit his report. Then, he walked back to his room by the South Wing to get his deserved rest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The Ministry of Rites is composed of scholars and the royal secretariat, who are responsible in the bestowing royal titles to the members of the royal family or soon to be members. They are in charge of the bachelor selection along with the Queen.

Right now, the tops scholars, the royal secretariat, and the Queen herself, are all reading the reports of the 12 candidates, rating them based on their criteria. It will be the Queen who will choose the top bachelor who will receive the highest points.

"Your Majesty, you may want to read the Iris representative's report." One of the scholars said and handed the notebook to the Queen.

Queen Ahami read the report thoroughly and smiled. "He's good. But I wonder..." she looked at the other notebooks aligned and ordered the secretariat to hand him the Rose's, Lily's, Chrysanthemum's, and the Peony's notebook. She also read them but was quiet dissatisfied by their reports.

"They don't understand the challenge I gave them." She frowned as the secretariat gave her the remaining notebooks. She first opened the Freesia, Aster, and Carnation, only to be disappointed by their answers once again. Then, she opened the Larkspur's notebook, reading it thoroughly as well.

As she read the report that contained only two lines, a smile crept up to her face and closed it.

"That half-blood is good as well." She whispered to herself and read the report again.

_First Challenge: Knowing the People_

_A king should enjoy the company of his ordinary people to know them and their life. He should become one with them because there is more to their lives than just here and then._

Putting the notebook down, the Queen took a quill and wrote something on the same page. Then, she finished rating the rest of the reports and went back to her chambers to rest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day, Kurapika woke up early and headed towards the South Wing. She found Kai in his silk clothes, feeding the fishes in the fish pond. She observed him from afar, engraving the form of his body, his hair, his back... everything. He really looked like _him_ but she can't just jump into conclusions.

Her third and personal reason of choosing to aid him in the Selection is to closely observe him. He is an interesting fellow, a little rebellious but definitely smart. He knows how to use nen well and she can't sense anything wrong or malicious with him. But why is it that she sometimes feels this sudden surge to familiarity around him?

"Do you like staring at my back that much, princess?" Kai suddenly asked, making the princess flinch. He turned around to look at her. "Good morning, Your Highness." He greeted and Kurapika smiled back. She approached him and stopped when she was a foot awat from him.

"How did your trip to the Northern Farmlands go?" she asked casually and the man smiled.

"It was enjoyable." He briefly replied and the blonde nodded.

"Did you come here to give me another advice?" Kai asked and she nodded.

"The second week's challenge will be given this afternoon but I'm going to tell you right now so you can think about it." Kurapika said.

"Then what is it?"

With a smile, she took out the same long white envelope and gave it to him. Kai took it and opened the said envelope, taking out the paper inside. The, he unfolded it and read the writings inside. Kai almost groaned in annoyance as the princess chuckled.

"Good luck with hat. If you need help, then come to my residence." She said and left the area, leaving Kai to read the words again.

_Working with the people._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_Hey guys! It's Mother's day tomorrow here in my country. I might not be able to update for a while because my family and I are going out. Here's Chapter 5 of Heartfelt. I hope this is okay. Read and Review people! Thanks! Some questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Hehehe._

_**MARYLOVER:**__ Thank you for pointing out Kurapika's eye contacts thingy.I must have forgotten about it so I'll edit when I have some time to spare. Been busy preparing for mother's day surprise party for my mom._

**Next: **_The Second Challenge. What will Kurapika give to 'Kai' as an advice? Who got the highest points during the first week? Larkspur's rivals, Iris, makes his first move._


	7. 6 A Night with the Princess

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

A Night with the Princess

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After the events of the First Challenge, the candidates are given three days to relax or plan their strategies before the official week for the Second Challenge will start. During the end of their relaxation days, the results for the First Challenge will be given, allowing the candidates to know if what they wrote in their report books is the correct answer.

In all honesty, Kuroro doesn't care about whatever the results will be. However, the Spiders were still unable to find anything concerning the chain assasin. Thus, he needed to get the highest points in order to land in the Military branch and have his own soldiers that can move freely without suspicion. He even sent Franklin, Bolonelnov, and Abengane to search for their target outside the Kingdom. So far, no news has been heard from them.

The Spider Head sighed in obvious frustration at how slow things are moving. He had been planing not to stay for more that three months in the Kingdom if he doesn't want their real identities to be exposed.

Another thing that bothered the man is the feisty yet elegant Crown Princess, whose name he wants to know. But out of respect, he did not pry further. Since she's the only one who can help him achieve his goal regarding the Military branch, he must avoid offending her at all costs.

Right now, Kuroro is relaxing underneath a sakura tree in full bloom, facing a gently rippling man-made pond in the garden of the residence that the Royal family had given to him. He had nothing better to do than to read the scrolls he got from the royal library.

"Enjoying the break?" an unfamiliar voice asked, causing Kuroro to look up from the scrolls. His obsidian eyes caught sight of the Iris family's representative; Sir Haru. His eyes slowly narrowed into slits.

"Sir Haru." He acknowledged. "What brings you here?"

"I've come here to give an early warning to you." the young man said, pushing back his brown hair. "Keep your hand off the Crown Princess."

Kuroro chuckled. "Pardon me. I didn't quite get you, Sir Haru."

"Stay away from the Princess. I saw you two yesterday." Haru gnashed his teeth in anger. "Are you trying to seduce her? I can never forgive you if you fool her."

"Seduce her?" the Spider Head paused then smiled mischievously. "What if I am?"

"You-"

"The Princess is not that weak." Kuroro interjected. "Although I have to admit that it's possible with my looks." he grinned, knowing that the Iris representative is about to snap as shown by how red his face and neck are. "Now please, if you have nothing better to do, Sir Haru, I suggest you leave my residence. It's quite impolite for a nobleman like you to barge into my residence without invitation."

Haru was taken aback by Kuroro's words. Nonetheless, he turned away, but not without giving the man a glare or two. Sighing again, Kuroro leaned back on the sakura tree's trunk and resumed reading the scrolls. But his mind is not on them but on a certain Crown Princess, who had been a mystery to him ever since they met.

Looks like this will be the first time that the great Kuroro Lucifer could not solve a puzzle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Crown Princess."

Kurapika stopped on her tracks and turned slightly to her side, only to find Noble Consort Lady Mia is approaching her, followed by her personal attendants. The Consort stopped right in front of the Princess and bowed down, showing her respect to her. Since Kurapika is of higher rank than Lady Mia, she did not need to bow down in return.

"Good morning as well, Lady Mia." the Crown Princess spoke, suppressing her obvious dislike towards the Noble Consort.

"Were you out on a walk, Princess?" she asked and Kurapika nodded.

"Yes, it's a fine morning so I ought to enjoy it." she replied nonchalantly.

"I see. I thought you were out to see your secret lover."

Kurapika furrowed her eyebrows. "My... secret lover?" she asked and Lady Mia chuckled.

"Sir Kai was his name, wasn't it? The Larkspur representative."

"He is not my lover."

Lady Mia acted skeptical. "Oh? But I saw you two in his residence yesterday at this time of the day. I thought he's-"

"He's not my lover." Kurapika repeated herself, not bothering to keep her voice steady. "Think whatever you want, Lady Mia. But I assure you that he is not, in whatever way or form, my lover."

Lady Mia sighed. "I am glad that is the case, your highness." she smiled fakely. "It would be too much trouble if rumours about you bestowing favours towards the Larkspur representative spread inside the palace walls."

Kurapika can't help but clench her fists. _This woman is so..._

Just then, the Lady caught sight of Sir Haru's figure walking out of the hallway that was leading to the South Wing. The Noble Consort smiled happily and ordered one of her servants to call the young nobleman to where they are. Kurapika just remained silent as Sir Haru approached them, going back to her clam, elegant demeanour.

"Your highness." Haru acknowledged and bowed down as well.

"Sir Haru." Kurapika greeted back. "What were you doing in the South Wing?" she asked, rather suspicious of his actions. The South Wing is where Sir Kai's temporary palace residence is located and she knows Haru developed some sort of resentment towards the half-blood.

"I was taking a stroll, your highness."

"In the South Wing?"

"Yes."

Lady Mia waved her hand in dismissal. "Princess, let me properly introduce to you my nephew, Sir Haru of the Iris Kurutas. He's one of the representatives in the Selection."

"I am aware of that, Lady Mia."

Sir Haru smiled lightly and took Kurapika's slender hand. He then bent down to place a gentle kiss on the blue lotus ring that adorned her ring finger.

"It is an honour to become part of the Selection for the Crown Prince, your highness."

Kurapika drew back her hand and smiled back. "Indeed." she whispered audibly. "Then I wish you all the best, Sir Haru."

After saying that, Kurapika deftly excused herself to retire to her residence. This encounter was something she never wished to happen ever again. The princess wanted to rest inside her bedchamber even though it's still early in the morning. The candidates of the Selection have been restlessly trying to seek audience with her, either to talk to her, get to know her more, or gain her favour.

Some of them were successful, leaving Kurapika no choice but to entertain them. Queen Ahami once mentioned to her that if ever she sees someone worthy of becoming King of the empire, then the Slection will stop and Kurapika will have to marry the man she chose.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The three-day vacation for the candidates finally ended. The Ministry of Rites have distributed back their report books along with the points they have received in the Selection room. Kuroro sat on his assigned seat and silently opened his report book then closed it again. The Iris representative was particularly happy with his results, as well as the others. Haru then noticed that Kuroro wasn't opening his report book and he smiled knowingly.

"Can't bear to see your failure, Sir Kai?" he asked, pretending to read his own report book. "Don't feel bad. Half-bloods like you are naturally dumb so it's okay."

"Thank you for your consolation, Sir Haru." Kuroro replied calmly. The other representatives looked at the direction of the two, looking quite disapproving that they're starting another quarrel.

The Freesia representative, Sir Russ, walked over to where Haru is.

"Haru, don't start this one." he warned, patting his friend's shoulder gently. "The Princess already had a bad impression of you during the Third Night."

Haru gave a stubborn 'hmph'. "There's nothing for me to worry about. I have the favours of the royal family and the Gods in my side. I'm going to win the Selection." His last sentence seemed to draw out an irritated reaction from the other bachelors, but the young man only smirked.

"Don't speak so highly of yourself, Haru." Xian, the Lily representative, spoke, quite displeased with his behaviour. "In the end, it is up to the Princess to decide whether you'll become King or not."

Kuroro looked at the Lily representative with a confused expression, not getting his point.

"Sir Xian is right." Sir Kael, the Gladiolus bachelor, said. "Even if you win the Selection, the Crown Princess will decide if she will marry you or not."

Haru chuckled. "I'm sure she will." he declared confidently, not minding the hard stares and piercing glares directed at him. "Well, would you look at the time. I have to prepare now for the Second Challenge." And with that, he left the room to gather information for the report of the Second Challenge. Two other bachelors, Aster and Carnation, followed Sir Haru out.

Kuroro then heard Sir Xian sigh. "What a brat."

"Seriously. He has been pampered too much by his father." Sir Russ commented.

Xian, looking and Kuroro, gave him a questioning look. "Aren't you going to open your report book, Sir Kai?" he asked.

"Maybe later." the Spider Head replied. "Sir Xian, what do you mean the Princess gets to decide about the King in the end?" he asked, wanting to clear the confusion in his head.

"Ah, that one?" Xian walked to where Kuroro is a sat on the table near him. "The real purpose of the Selection is not finding the next King but to _train_ the next King."

"Train the next King?"

"That's right." Sir Russ explained this time. "Since you're a half-blood, you may not know this. The Selection doesn't really last up to seven weeks. In fact, based on the past Selections when the kingdom was still a tribe, it mostly ends during the third or fourth week."

Xian nodded while some bachelors already started leaving the room. "During that time, the Princess would have already chosen two to three bachelors. Those bachelors will spend an entire day with the Princess and the one she favours the most will become the Crown Prince." the young officer explained.

"Crown Prince." Kuroro repeated under his breath. "Just how much power does the Crown Prince hold in the Kingdom?"

"The Crown Prince..." Xian paused for a while, trying to measure the said power inside his head. "... is second to the King. But since a King is absent in the kingdom, then we could say that the Crown Prince that will be chosen will automatically sit on the throne along with the Crown Princess."

"In other words, they'll instantly get married?"

"That's right."

_This is bad. _Kuroro thought to himself.

If they don't find the chain assassin before the third or fourth week, he'll be doomed to stay as 'Sir Kai'. He could escape anytime, but the Queen already had her eyes on him. His report book had a perfect score for the First Challenge and an unusual personal note from the Royal Queen herself.

"_I hope the young Princess is not demanding too much from you." _That's what the note said. It's already a bad sign for him because it means the Queen is aware that he and the Princess are seeing each other. Maybe he should avoid standing out a little from now on.

The Princess is also keeping an eye on him because of his 'promise' to win the Selection for her. Kuroro is starting to regret why he gave in to Shalnark's suggestion. He should have studied more about the traditions of this Kingdom before infiltrating it.

He's not being boastful but _what if_ he will be one of those chosen bachelors and the Princess favours him? **BIG** problem indeed.

Standing up, Kuroro gathered his report book and walked out of the Selection room. Strangely enough, Sir Russ and Sir Xian followed him, but he kept quiet about it.

The three of them were passing by the royal library when they saw yet again Sir Haru and his friends, talking merrily to no other than the Crown Princess. The Princess obviously looked uncomfortable despite how cool and composed her posture is. Haru did not seem to notice it and just continued talking , probably about himself.

The three men approached the Princess to give their greetings. It is only traditional for a nobleman to greet any member of the royal family.

"It has been a while, your highness." Kuroro greeted and bowed along with Sir Xian and Sir Haru.

"Sir Kai." the princess greeted back and looked at his other two companions. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you're Sir Russ of the Freesia Kurutas, aren't you?"

Sir Russ smiled. "I'm honoured for you to remember me, your highness."

Kurapika turned her attention to Xian. "How are you doing, Sir Xian?" she asked casually.

"Fine as always, your highness."

"I see." the princess sighed inwardly. Six candidates of the Slection are surrounding her. This is not her day. On her other side, Sir Haru's face looked unreadable with the sudden appearance of the newcomers, but he is supressing his actions to avoid making a bad impression again.

"Princess, we shall take our leave." Sir Haru said before bowing down again and leaving the area to head for the royal library.

Kurapika almost sighed in relief. "Sir Kai, I'd like to have a private word with you in my residence. The same time."

Kuroro smiled lightly and whispered. "As you wish, your highness."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That same night, Kuroro casually made his way towards the Crown Princess' residence. He presented his Larkspur crest to the guards assigned in front of the residence's gate. They must have been notified by the princess that he's coming because they let him slip in easily. Once inside, a maid holding a lamp was waiting for him. She gestured for him to follow her and he did.

Kuroro did not expect that the residence is actually that big. It has a pond, a garden, a pavilion, a resting house, and her own palace where her bedchamber is located. The residence for the maids and guards are also there. Overall, the North Wing is dedicated solely to the Royal Family. If the Crown Princess' residence is this big, how much more is the Grand Palace where the King and Queen resides?

The Grand Palace is restricted and no one is allowed to get inside unless a summons has been given. Only the King, Queen, and the Crown Prince and Princesess can get in and out easily.

An idea suddenly struck Kuroro. In the Grand Palace, the records of every single citizens, from the King down to the slaves, are kept in the records room. If he can get his hands on those, he might be able to find a clue about the chain assassin's location.

"We're here, my lord." the maid suddenly stopped and Kuroro looked up, only to find a garden pavilion closed in by silk curtains. He can see inside what undoubtly was the princess' silhouette. "The princess is waiting behind those curtains." the maid then left.

Kuroro took small steps towards the entrance. He drew out the curtains and entered, only to find a sleeping beauty inside. The Princess is asleep on her cushion chair with piles of scrolls and papers on a mini table in front of her. The Spider Head silently sat down on the floor, facing the Princess, and observed her features with his eyes.

He still can't believe that she looks like the chain assassin. The same ivory skin, striking blonde hair, and eyes painted with the shade of the ocean. The ony difference is the gender. Back in York Shin, when he was captured, the chain assassin himself confirmed that he's a male with his sharp words. His punches were no joke either. If the Princess were to punch him with her delicate hand, he doubt that she'll give a painful impact.

A few minutes of observing later, the Crown Princess finally fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was blurry, but after rubbing her eyes gently, everything became clear. The first thing she saw is the smirking figure of Sir Kai.

"Did you have a nice sleep, princess?" he asked as Kurapika straightened herself up.

"You're here." she pointed out bluntly before yawning and stretching her arms.

"To have me meet you in your private pavilion. Don't you think it's a bit risky, your highness?" Kuroro asked as he took one scroll from the mini table. "Mind if I read this?" he asked.

Kurapika shook her head. "Go on."

Kuroro silently read the contents of the scroll and then smiled. "It looks to me like you have a lot of things to focus on aside from the Selection."

"The Selection is a pain in the neck." the blonde complained. "Anyways, I called you here for the Second Challenge. I'm sure you'd like some clues about it."

Kuroro nodded and took another scroll. "You're right."

"The only thing I can say is that you should take the topic _literally_."

"Literally?"

The Princess nodded. "That's right. I don't know if you're aware of this but I will end the Selection after the Third Challenge to pick out three bachelors." She looked at Kuroro right at his obsidian eyes that were covered with blue contacts. "And I've already given one spot to you."

The man tensed up, but quickly reverted back to his usual self, chuckling softly to prevent the Princess from noticing his earlier reaction.

"Are you really that ready to give yourself up for marriage, princess?" he smirked smugly as he rolled back the scroll. "I can see it in your eyes that you're not ready for this." being good at reading people really has it advantages.

"Don't judge me, Sir Kai. I am doing this for my people."

"You could rule the Kingdom even without a King. You'd make a splendid Queen." Kuroro complimented and the Princess unexpectedly blushed. But then, she coughed lightly to clear her throat.

"That's not how the tradition is."

"You can always break the tradition."

"Traditions exist because they have been proven to be effective in the past. I cannot ascend the throne while leaving the position of King empty. My grandmother is already past her prime that's why this Selection will be done in a haste."

Her stubborness impressed Kuroro. She's definitely not comfortable with the idea of marrying a person for politics, but her actions and expressions showed none of it. He almost pitied her and for some reason, he wanted her to be honest about what she feels.

"Well, then..." Kuroro suddenly pushed the mini table aside, grabbed the princess' arm and pinned her down the carpeted floor. Kurapika let out a surprised yelp. She then found herself face to face with Sir Kai. "... prove to me that you've fully accepted this responsibility."

"W-What?"

"You wanted me to win the Selection, don't you? Which means that even if you've chosen three bachelors already, I would still win because the decision belongs to you."

"Sir Kai!" Kurapika almost shouted. "Unhand me at once before I call the guards." she ordered. If he won't listen, she'll just punch him in the face.

"What? That's your plan, isn't it? In the end, I'll have to marry you." Kuroro chuckled with a little sadistic streak to it. "Show me that you won't feel disgusted with my touches and kisses." he bent down to place his lips lightly on the smooth skin of her neck, all the while rendering her immobile by tightly gripping her wrists. Kurapika shuddered involuntarily and almost gasped while struggling to be freed from his hold.

"Stop it this instant!"

"I'm your future husband. As early as now, why don't you get used to it, hmm?" he whispered.

"N-No!" Kurapika almost wanted to cry. "I hate this. Stop it!"

Kuroro sighed and drew back. "Finally." he said as he released her wrists. "You're always tormenting yourself, princess. I'd like to see you being honest about what you feel."

The blonde glared at him as she sat up. "What you did just now is punishable by death."

"Then, are you going to punish me, princess?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kurapika stared at him defiantly. Touching a royalty is a serious crime. But he did nothing serious but kiss her neck. Sir Kai is testing her.

"No." She finally answered. "Get out of my residence."

Kuroro stood up and bowed before walking out of the pavilion. "By the way..." he stopped and turned his head a little. "... you might wat to cover that love mark."

With that last remark, he completely left the pavilion, leaving a flushing and flustered princess to deal with her frustrating experience.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **_I finally found another inspiration to update this fic! I hope you all like it. The pace in this fic will be very different than the others because I plan to have 12 to 15 Chapters only. So, expect that the development will be fast. I hope you don't mind about fast developments. I'll try my best to keep it exciting as well. Thank you! Please read and review! I do hope I made a few spelling mistakes in this chapter. If you have questions, I'll try to answer it using the next chapter. __**MERRY CHRISTMAS**__ to all of you!_

**Next: **_The Second Challenge. Now that he got a clue from the Princess, Kuroro literally works with the people. A jealous candidate tries to sabotage not only Kuroro's chances but the other bachelor's as well. To reveal his dirty acts, Kuroro makes his move. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. 7 The New Challenge

**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**Story:** _Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __**kingdom, **__open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

The New Challenge

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another peaceful day in the Eastern Kuruta Kingdom. That's how the people in the Capital would describe it, but it seems like those inside the palace do not share the same sentiments with them. The atmosphere around is very tense that even the lower slaves can feel it seeping inside them. Today was supposed to be the Second Challenge's start, but somehow, a more important matter than the Selection arose and needed to be take cared of. Well, it's not entirely unrelated with the Selection. In fact, it's somewhat connected to it.

Every single members the Kingdom's Council, the bachelors of the Selection, and the members of the royal family were gathered inside the Great Hall in the Grand Palace where council meetings are held. It was Kuroro's first time coming here ever since he entered the palace. Truth to be told, he can't even get close to it because it is located in the depths of the Grand Palace.

Important matters about the affairs of the state are being addressed here by the different state ministers to the Queen. Kuroro took notice of empty seat of the King, right beside Queen Ahami's seat. On a lower platform, the Crown Princess' is sitting on her own seat, looking serious. On the other side of the lower platform is supposedly the seat for the Crown Prince, which is obviously empty. The rest are sitting on chairs aligned with the aisle.

Everyone was quiet. They're probably waiting for the Queen to speak up. Even the Crown Princess looked tensed. No doubt she already knew about the matter they're discussing today. Since even the Selection bachelors are involved, does that mean it is about the Selection? Are they going to speed it up? Has the Princess chosen someone already? Kuroro fervently hoped that's not the case.

"The meeting will now come to order." the Royal Secretariat, the same one that accompanied the Queen and the Princess during the Third Night, spoke up. "I would like to call the attention of the Selection representatives of the Aster, Gladiolus, and Lily Kurutas."

The called bachelors all stood up from their seats and walked forward to the centre of the aisle, bowing to the Queen and Princess.

"Please address this important concern to the Mother Queen." the Secretariat continued while looking at the scribes to his side to make sure they're ready to take down everything the three representatives are about to say.

"Then I shall start first." Xian, the Lily representative, spoke. "I'll get straight to the point, Your Majesty. My record book for the Selection was stolen last night, when all the bachelors were having a meeting about the Second Challenge in the Ministry of Rites."

Stunned.

Everyone was stunned, including Kuroro. No, stunned would be too tepid to describe the reaction of the others especially Xian's father, the Minister of Justice. He was horrified, just like some of the sympathetic Ministers and bachelors.

"I have the same concern as Sir Xian, Your Majesty." the Aster representative said. The same thing came out of the representative of Gladiolus.

Suddenly, the whole Great Hall was filled with anxious whispers of the higher ups. It's a terrible misfortune for one to lose his Selection record book. Losing it means being disqualified from the competition, and that's the last thing any bachelor and his family would want. However, in this case, the record book were _stolen_ and not lost. The Queen could make a special consideration for this situation.

It took a long time for Queen Ahami to speak. She's probably weighing her thoughts right now. When she did speak, she addressed it to her granddaughter instead.

"Crown Princess." the Queen called out and Kurapika turned her attention to her. "Tell me, what would you do if you were in my place? What would be your course of action?" she asked.

The people present immediately quieted down, waiting for the Princess to speak.

"If it were me, Your Majesty, I would round up all trusted court ladies and palace maids and order them to search every residence in the palace. No exceptions." Kurapika replied calmly. "The theft happened last night and no guard reported to have seen someone leaving the palace in the dead of the night. In other words, the stolen record books would still be here, hidden."

Queen Ahami nodded and turned her attention back to the occupants of the hall. "You heard the Crown Princess. Round up all court ladies and palace maids and search every nook and cranny of the palace. No residence will be spared. Anyone found guilty will be persecuted."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole palace is enveloped with a suffocating tension. The court ladies, mainly the Lady Investigators, and the palace maids were scattered all over the palace, searching the palace residences one by one, including Kuroro's palace residence. Even the Crown Princess' residence was not spared.

Kuroro was not a bit interested with the chaos, but he had to admit that The Crown Princess' demeanour during the meeting was a refreshing thing to see. Seeing her so serious and taking her responsibilities to heart made the Spider Head think that the Princess doesn't need a man beside her to lead a powerful country like this. He meant when he said that she would make a splendid Queen that every citizen would love. It doesn't make sense why the Princess is so determined to marry someone before ascending the throne.

Maybe one reason is the need for an heir immediately. But that could actually wait. The Crown Princess is still very young and strong. She could bear an heir after she had matured enough. But then again, Kuroro had to remind himself that this country has a monarchy system and so do the neighbouring countries. And in a monarchy system, betrayal and conspiracies are never new. If the Princess were to ascend the throne without a husband and do not produce a rightful heir as soon as possible, someone out there might consider finishing her off and snatching away the throne.

Kuroro was walking around as he mused. Then, he stopped when he noticed that his feet had brought him to the Crown Princess' residence. The court ladies had just finished searching the whole place and fortunately, no record books were found. The Princess is sitting on a mat underneath the plum tree planted on her garden. Her maids were all over her because of the hot weather. Some were even fanning her and shielding her from the sunlight with a parasol. Kuroro smirked. It was obvious in the Princess' face that she disliked this kind of pampering.

Turning on his heels, Kuroro proceeded inside the residence, intending to greet the Princess a good and hot afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika didn't need to be pampered like this. Yes, it's a hot day but no, she didn't feel hot. Her maids refused to leave her alone even if she ordered them to. That'd because she once collapsed due to fatigue. But it was the doing of her scarlet eyes and not due to her poor health or the hot day. This is why everyone sees her as a frail and weak Princess. Kurapika never showed them her badass side for fear of staining the name of the Royal Family. Those who knew that she can actually fight is her Head Attendant, Reina and her bodyguard, Officer Xian, who is at the same time the Lily representative.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a figure moving towards her direction. Turning her head, Kurapika sighed in relief to see Sir Kai approaching. Now she can have an excuse to send her maids away.

"Good afternoon, Princess. Hot day, isn't it?" Sir Kai asked, smiling carefreely.

"Good afternoon, Sir Kai. You don't seem to mind the commotion." Kurapika greeted back. "Have a seat." she then offered, patting the empty space beside her.

Sir Kai nodded and took his place beside her. Then, Kurapika silently sent her maids away. The maids immediately obeyed, seeing that their mistress wanted to be alone with that particular man.

"You find it uncomfortable, don't you?" Sir Kai asked, amused. "I find it unusual. You're born in royalty but you don't seem to be used to it. Did you somehow live another life before this?"

Kuroro expected a reaction from the Princess, but nothing came. Instead, she just smiled and chuckled.

"Well, aren't you a curious crow." she smirked lightly. "I'll answer all the question you ask me if you win the Selection."

"Ah. That again?" Kuroro simply smiled. "Don't worry. I promise you..." _an empty promise _"...that I will win it for my bride-to-be." he teased as he leaned forward towards the Princess.

Kurapika visibly and unexpectedly flushed as she leaned back, avoiding Kuroro's teasing gaze. However, Kuroro found amusement with her reaction. But suddenly, he felt a rough object hit his face. The man drew back, slightly wrinkling his forehead, ad looked at the said object. It was actually the Princess' fan, spread out to block his advancing face. Kuroro can't help but chuckle. He slowly lowered the fan with his finger and looked at the blushing Princess.

"Relax. I'm not gonna do what I did two nights ago. I wouldn't want to have my head cut off." _But __it's not like it's going to happen._ Kuroro added mentally.

"I'd prefer to be cautious." Kurapika reasoned out, still not looking at him. Kuroro then completely drew back and leaned on the plum tree's trunk, both his palms behind his head to cushion it.

He hummed. "I wonder how the search is going." He mused, finding an acceptable change of topic.

"I'm sure they'll find something." Kurapika replied, quite aware of the now awkward atmosphere between them. The two were silent. Very silent, in fact. Until what looked like two imperial guards were seen approaching them.

Kuroro looked at the guards with a frown and so did Kurapika. Behind the imperial guards, two court ladies were following. The company stopped in front of the Princess and bowed in respect.

"Greeting, your highness. We have come to inform you that the search was fruitful We have found the three stolen record books of the Selection representatives." one of the imperial guards said.

"That's great news then." Kurapika gleefully expressed. "I trust you also found who the culprit is."

"We did, your highness. But that matter would be discussed inside the Great Hall. Mother Queen requires your presence. As well as yours, Sir Kai."

The four of them then bowed and excused themselves. Without wasting any more time, both Kuroro and Kurapika headed towards the Grand Palace to attend the second meeting of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Outrageous!"

"Impossible, Your Majesty. I tell you!"

"An outsider, no less!"

Everyone in the great hall was in an uproar, unlike this early morning's meeting. Kurapika's eye twitched at the growing noise. The Bachelors are all talking in whispers and the ministers are all openly voicing out their thoughts. The Royal Secretariat is clearly confused on how to calm down the enraged Ministers. Even the scribes are having a hard time on what they should take down.

All this time, Kuroro was silent. He can feel menacing gazes directed at him by the other bachelors, but he just shrugged it off. He looked up and met the Princess' brilliant aquamarine eyes, tinted with what he can comprehend as worry. He smirked lightly, sending a reassuring message to her.

"He should be punished! The Larkspur representative did such unforgivable thing." The Minister of Works, Sir Haru's father, stood up and pointed at Kuroro. "He's trying to sabotage the chances of the other bachelors in winning the Selection, Your Majesty! Disqualify him."

"I agree with the Minister of Works!" another state Minister said. "I believe 30 beatings will be enough to make him repent!"

"That's hardly enough. Make it 50!" the Minister of angrily bellowed. He has every right to be angry because it was his son's record book that was stolen.

The suggestion of punishments for Kuroro continued, most of them from the Minister of Works. Kuroro could only sigh as he watched the loud-mouthed Minister. Now he doesn't have to wonder where Sir Haru got his arrogance.

The Spider Head reminisced what really went over during the past hour.

The three missing record books were found, all in good and fine condition. The Kuruta Kingdom is not all about cultures and traditions. They have kept up with the outer world through the East Trading Center. They used the outside technology to study the record books. Unfortunately, they did not find any incriminating evidences like the finger prints or any marks at all.

However, where they found the record books was enough for them to conclude that 'Sir Kai' is the culprit. They found them inside his residence, specifically inside his wardrobe. It was greatly puzzling for Kuroro since he saw nothing inside it the last time he opened it. Clearly, someone is trying to frame him, and the only person he could think of that hates him to that extent is no other than Sir Haru, the Iris representative. Glancing over to where he is, Kuroro saw Haru talking so casually with his fellow representatives, as if showing he doesn't really care about this case at all.

"Silence!" a large voice suddenly boomed and everyone's lips were immediately sealed. It was actually Queen Ahami, fuming.

The Princess immediately stood up and went to her grandmother's side, helping her calm down along with the Royal Secretariat and her personal attendant. When the Queen was finally calm, the Crown Princess took the liberty of overseeing the meeting. Kuroro watched in amusement again.

"I can't believe how vulgar you Ministers are." The Princess started, glaring down a every one of them. "You have no manners at all and you should all be ashamed that you have those high positions when you clearly don't deserve it." she venomously spat out. "If this meeting doesn't flow peacefully, then this matter will never be solved. You, Minister of Works, are the loudest Minister I have ever heard. Do you hate Larkspur that much that you'd forget the manners you have?"

The Minister of works was suddenly quiet as he eyed the Minister of War, who was Sakano and Ayato's father. The said Minister was all this time very quiet. No one can quite comprehend what he's thinking right at the moment.

"Back to the matter at hand..." the Princess paused and looked at Kuroro. "Sir Kai, what do you have to say for your defence?"

Kuroro stood up and bowed. "All I can say, your highness, is that I am not the culprit you are looking for." he said it with all confidence that you'd almost believe him. Before anyone could protest again, Kuroro continued speaking. "But I assure you, give me one week and I will prove my innocence."

"This is blasphemy, Sir Kai." the Minister of Rites spoke up. "With these evidences, how can you prove yourself innocent?"

"I have my ways, Your Excellency. Give me a week and I'll prove it. I assure you I won't be running away. It will only prove my guilt."

Everyone seemed to disagree. They're very eager to throw Kuroro into the dungeon as soon as possible.

Everyone's attention was caught when Queen Ahami raised her hand. "Let him do what he wants."

"What?!" another outraged voice spoke up, but that certain state Minister quickly shut himself up when the Princess sent a piercing glare at him.

"Sir Kai, this is going to be your Second Challenge. Prove yourself innocent in this case. You have one week. If you fail to do so, you will be tortured as punishment. Is that clear."

Smiling lightly, Kuroro raised his right hand, put it over his left chest and bowed. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Right after the meeting, everyone's stares turned hostile towards him. That was expected, Kuroro thought. What he didn't expect is that Sir Xian would still approach him even after he was accused of stealing his record book.

Oh, the irony. Kuroro still can't believe it. He has been a thief for so many years yet this will be the first time he'll have to prove himself innocent of the crime he has been committing all his life.

"Sir Kai." Sir Xian's voice surfaced, and Kuroro stopped on his tracks to look at the approaching man.

"Sir Xian." Kuroro greeted. "I'm surprised to see you still approach me."

Xian grinned a silly grin and then chuckled. "I don't believe you can do such thing." he said. "I still trust you."

"Trust, eh?" The Spider head repeated.

"Me too." Sir Russ of the Freesia Kurutas suddenly turned up behind Kuroro. "I'm sure you're being framed, Sir Kai. This is not new in the Kingdom."

Kuroro nodded lightly, silently delighted at the though that there are still those who believe at him.

"But I fear for you, Sir Kai. If you don't prove your innocence within a week, you're going to get tortured." Russ said, scratching the back of his head. "My father, the Left State Councillor, says this may be the work of someone who had a grudge on you. I reckon it'd be Sir Haru."

"Let's not rush, Sir Russ." Xian spoke up. "I believe it's him, too. But it will never be proven if we don't have enough evidence." then, he looked at Kuroro. "How are you going to do it, Sir Kai?"

"Like I said, I have my ways." _I could torture Haru with Feitan's help to make him spit everything out but that would be too dangerous for my part. _Kuroro sighed inwardly and looked at the two representatives. "Well, then. I have to get going and start my own investigation."

"Would you like our help?" Xian offered, but the Spider Head shook his head.

"I'm grateful but I wouldn't want to involve you in this. People will start rumours about you two. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible."

Both Sir Xian and Sir Russ nodded understandingly and just stood there, watching Kuroro retreat back to his residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_1st step: Investigate the crime scene._

When Kuroro returned to his residence, the whole place is back to its normal state. The paper screens were back to were it's supposed to be, the bed has been fixed by the attendants, and his formal robe is hanging cleanly on one side of the room. The lamps lightly illuminated the area and Kuroro walked to where the wardrobe is. Slowly but surely, he opened it and scanned the contents. There's nothing unusual about it, just more of his everyday robes hanging and inner clothes neatly folded underneath it.

He looked around more, double checking if the maids missed anything. Then, Kuroro kneeled down and patted the floor. Something is amiss, he can tell it. He felt the tatami floor slowly until his hand slipped underneath the wardrobe. He tapped his hand, and then he felt it. Pulling his hand back slowly, Kuroro stared at the tiny object on his hand. It was a folded blue paper.

Kuroro unfolded it, and when he did, he smiled widely. He found the answer to his problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _Yep, I'm dead. I was killed by the criminal called "Final Exams" and this is just my ghost, typing what I would have typed if I were alive. Please do visit my grave. :) I was inspired by a certain story that I decided I should update Heartfelt. When summer comes, I will be resurrected and will update Not Enough and Forced Beginnings. That, I promise you. I warn you, this chapter is not edited! But do ENJOY! Please read and review!_

**Next:** _The culprit will be revealed with the help of Kuroro's strategy. What will be the blue paper's role in all this? Why is it Kuroro's answer to his problem? Will his unveiling of the real culprit be his ticket to become the next Crown Prince?_


	9. 8 A Game to Win

**__****Disclaimer:**___Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei. I'm just a big fan!_

**__****Story:**___Kuroro finds out that there's another settlement of the Kurutas at the Eastern part of the Azian Continent. Suspecting that the Chain Assassin is there, Kuroro and his Spiders travel to the continent to try and capture him then steal the eyes of the people there. However, what they saw is not a mere tribe but a __****__**kingdom, **____open to everyone; the complete opposite of the Kuruta tribe in Rukuso Region. Twists and turns! Non-Yaoi! KuroKura. FemKura!_

___XXXXXXXXXXXX_

___Chapter 8_

___A Game to Win_

___XXXXXXXXXXXX_

It has been two days since the meeting in the Great Hall. The Second Challenged proceeded normally for the other bachelors except for Kuroro. He's still stuck in finding the real culprit behind the missing record books of the Lily, Aster, and Gladiolus representatives. The said representatives are still participating in the Second Challenge even without their all important record books.

The way others treat Kuroro certainly changed. Some would glare at his direction whenever he's passing by or entering the Royal Library. Some would bravely whisper behind his back. And there are those idiots who are not afraid to publicly try to humiliate him.

Just like the situation he is in right now.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Sir Kai?" Sir Haru, the pompous brat, once again appeared for the fourth time today in front of Kuroro just to annoy the hell out of him. "And for you to bravely say you're innocent is just plain stupidity."

Kuroro had enough of this kid. He didn't mind his insults, but if this goes on every single day, he'll probably snap and do unspeakable things to this brat. He was just walking towards the North Wing to visit the Princess again since he hasn't got the chance to do so. Lately, a lot of Bachelors have started visiting the Princess as well, probably trying to gain her favour.

"The whole palace is buzzing with rumours about you, Sir Kai." Sir Haru continued with his slandering. "One of them is that you're trying to seduce the Princess. What atrocious act!"

Again with this 'seducing' issue. If Kuroro didn't know any better, he'd think that Haru is jealous of the 'close' relationship he shares with the Princess. It can't be helped since the Princess showed a pretty much obvious dislike towards the guy and his other companions.

Kuroro ignored him as he continued walking, and eventually, Sir Haru's figure and voice faded away in the background. If he hears his voice one more time, Kuroro might as well commit a murder and just escape the country, whether they had captured the Chain Assassin or not.

He finally arrived at the Crown Princess' residence. She's nowhere to be found outside so she might be in her chambers, either sleeping or reading. Her attendants are all standing outside, waiting to be called. Kuroro proceeded walking and stopped in front of the entrance to her residence. He turned towards Reina, the Princess' Head Attendant, and gave her a light nod.

"Announce me to the Princess." he ordered with a light smile and the woman nodded.

"Your Highness, Sir Kai of the Larkspur Kurutas is here."

A few moments later, Kuroro heard a light voice saying "Send him in."

Reina gestured for him to follow and the two of them entered the building. This is Kuroro's first time entering the main building since he and the Princess would mostly talk outside, whether in the Pavilion or by the garden. The inside is just like his own residence, only that it is decorated more with different house ornaments that would suit a person of royal blood. There are also portraits and different paintings hanging on the walls and flower pots on every corner of the hallway. Reina stopped in front of a paper screen sliding door and turned towards him. She then stepped aside to let Kuroro slide the door himself.

When he did slide it open, Kurapika's standing figure greeted him. She was tending to a shelf of bonsais on the other side of the room and she's so beautiful in doing so. She seemed so focused in what she's doing that her eyes shone. Kuroro entered the room as Reina slid the door close again and left them alone. The Spider Head cleared his throat when the Princess still did not turn her head towards him.

"So, even you believes that I'm the culprit." A certain ring in his voice finally made the blond stop what she's doing to face him. Kuroro grinned at her, and she sighed before putting down the pair of small scissors she's using to groom her bonsais.

"Have a seat." she gestured towards one of the pillows on the floor and Kuroro sat cross-legged on one of them. The Princess then sat on another pillow in front of him. "And I'm not suspecting you or anything. Any leads so far?"

Kuroro shook his head. "No significant leads." he admitted. "You seem so worried." he started his usual teasing.

But the woman in front of him was not affected. "Of course. You're the future King."

The Spider Head's eye twitched. She said the last sentence so nonchalantly that it irritated him for some reason. His words four nights ago did not sink in deep enough for her to understand that she's a very capable woman even at a young age. Is that really so hard to comprehend?

"You only have five days left." The Princess continued. "How are you going to prove your innocence with so little time?"

"I think it's enough." Kuroro smirked and buried one hand inside the left pocket of his robe. From inside, he fished out the folded blue paper he found two nights ago then showed it to the puzzled Princess. "Found it underneath my wardrobe."

The blonde took the small paper and unfolded it. She then read the contents that were written in Kurutan language. Her eyes widened with the three simple words she read.

_**-Gladiolus, Aster, Lily-**_

"The names of the targets." Kuroro simply said. "Fishy, isn't it?"

"It's a scented paper." the Princess noted as she sniffed it. "Nobody is using them nowadays."

"I did notice it's peculiar scent. What's a scented paper used for?"

"Secret messaging. Scented papers were once used by the nobles and the royal family to pass secret messages from one person to another. In order to protect the identity of the sender, the paper is given the scent of the flower of the noble family." Kurapika once again sniffed the blue paper. "The scent is unfamiliar to me."

"I see. That makes sense."

"When did you find this?" Kurapika asked and folded the paper back again.

"Two nights ago, under my wardrobe right after the search and the meeting in the Great Hall." the man replied, smiling as he answered her question.

"Wait." the Princess' eyebrows furrow when something registered in her head. Kuroro's smile turned into a grin. "That's sort of impossible. The Lady Investigators and palace maids would have found this paper and submitted it for study."

"But they didn't find it. Either because they did not search thoroughly or because the paper wasn't there until they've finished searching. So, what do you think does that mean, your highness?" Kuroro's tone was relaxed, as if he's found the real culprit already and is just waiting for the right time to expose him.

Kurapika looked at him, reading his expression. Then, she smiled lightly, clearly just as amused as he is.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Right after his discussion with the Princess, Kuroro proceeded back to his residence to make some preparations. The man already laid out an elaborate plan to capture the real culprit. But he needs some help from his Spiders, more specifically from Shalnark and Coltopi. Taking out his phone, he entered his room and immediately went to sit on a nearby pillow. He dialled Shalnark's number and after a few rings, his Spider finally answered it.

"_Yes, Danchou?"_

"Shal, where are you?" He asked. From the background, he heard some noise and voices. They probably belonged to the other Spiders. He hasn't contacted them for a while now.

"_In the Eastern Trading Center, Danchou." _Shalnark replied.

"Is there a shop that sells chemicals there?" Kuroro asked again.

"_I think there is. Machi visited it days ago. Is there anything you want us to get?"_

Even though Shalnark couldn't see, Kuroro nodded nonetheless. "Buy me a bottle of Molysite."

"_Oh, molysite? Sure thing. But what do you need it for, Danchou? Are you gonna poison someone?"'_

Funny enough, Haru's face came up when Shalnark mentioned 'poisoning someone'. But then Kuroro inwardly sighed, shaking the tempting thought out of his head. He'd be on more trouble than he already is if he does that.

"Just deliver it tomorrow. Bring along Coltopi with you. Disguise yourselves."

"_You mean deliver it to the palace? I thought we're not allowed inside."_

"I can make an exception for you two. Just make sure you deliver it tomorrow morning. It's very important."

"_No problem. Is there anything else?"_

"No. Nothing else."

"_Okay then. See you tomorrow, Danchou." _Shalnark then hung up.

The first part of his plan is finished. Kuroro doesn't really know much about flowers since he did not grow up in a house surrounded by flower fields after all. Of course it wouldn't be unusual if he has no idea to which flower the scent of the blue paper belongs to no matter how smart he is. The Princess doesn't know as well. Her garden doesn't have the flowers that symbolize the twelve noble families. She mentioned that the purpose of it is to show that the royal family doesn't display any favours to any one of them.

However, if there is something he's good, that is making traps that even the smallest flies cannot escape from.

It's now time to prepare the second part of his plan. Kuroro called in his Head Attendant, Eunuch Gen. In the palace, a male Head Attendant is assigned to male nobles while female Head Attendants are given to female nobles. Male Head Attendants are mostly eunuchs- castrated men that are devoted in serving their masters.

"You called for me, Sir Kai?" Eunuch Gen entered his room, bowing.

"Gen, kindly prepare vinegar and water in two bowls. Also bring some brushes." Kuroro ordered as he kept his mobile phone inside his pocket.

Eunuch Gen obviously looked confused with his orders. But it was not his place to question him. Without any further words, Gen bowed again and left the room to prepare the things his master needed. Kuroro was also delighted with his Head Attendant's actions. This way, he doesn't have to do any explaining to him.

Left alone again, Kuroro silently eyed the wardrobe with a smirk. Whoever the culprit is, he made a tiny mistake that will lead to his capture. The tiny blue paper that is currently in his hands will be his downfall. No doubt that the culprit will soon realize that this piece of evidence is no longer with him and he will try to get it back by infiltrating his room once again, thinking that he left it here.

All Kuroro has to do for now is to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came fast and Kuroro is up early to meet with Shalnark and Coltopi at the palace gates. His two Spiders are waiting outside, both wearing the everyday Kurutan clothes. Coltopi looked like a little child with incredibly long hair with those clothes.

Upon seeing his approaching Danchou, Shalnark raised an eyebrow and whistled. "You look good, Danchou. Is that your everyday get up now?"

Kuroro crossed his arms as he stopped in front of them. "Any news of the Chain Assassin yet?" he asked first. Unfortunately, Shalnark shook his head.

"None so far, Danchou. The others that you sent outside the country hasn't contacted us yet. They might be having a hard tome finding the Chain Assassin."

With his words, the Spider Head can't help but close his eyes and sigh. He's tempted to just give up and search for clues somewhere. But no, that is certainly not him. He always considers everything no matter how small the possibility of success may be. For now, he will leave the matter to the hands of his Spiders. He needs to focus on his own problems right now.

"Did you bring it with you?" he changed the topic quickly when he remembered what his two Spiders are here for.

"Yup. One bottle of molysite." Shalnark took out a small parcel from his pocket and handed it to Kuroro. "I'm very curious in how you're using that poison, Danchou."

Kuroro just smiled in return and turned to Coltopi. "Make a copy of this one, Coltopi." he showed the diminutive man the folded blue paper. "Do you think you can make a copy that will last for more than three days?"

Coltopi nodded. "It has a small size so it wouldn't be a problem. How many would you like, Danchou?"

"Just one."

Coltopi nodded and took the paper from his hands. With the paper on his right, he willed his nen to make another copy, which quickly appeared on his left hand. Kuroro then took the original paper and put it inside the parcel Shalnark gave him while he put the copy inside his pocket. His Spiders' job is now done in his plan, but it wouldn't hurt to invite them in the palace. They've come a long way from the Eastern Trading Center after all.

"Come with me. I'll tour you two around the palace." Kuroro offered as he turned on his heels to head back.

"Really?" Shalnark's voice was excited while Coltopi is just as quiet as his usual self, but he's just as excited as Shalnark is.

The three of them entered and proceeded to the Royal Library, where Shalnark was definitely amazed by the collection of ancient books and scrolls displayed inside. Then, they went towards the Moon Pavilion, a pavilion built in a location where the moon is said to shine the brightest every night. After which, they proceeded to the main quarters of of King, but did not enter it's area since it's forbidden. Then, the Spider Head showed them his own residence. Kuroro also brought them to the training grounds of the imperial guards, where the guards usually display their swordsmanship, archery, martial arts, and spearing skills.

But instead of seeing the guards practising, they instead see the Selection representatives engaged in some sort of horse riding game. Aren't they supposed to be looking for the answers of the Second Challenge?

Kuroro counted with his eyes and saw that all the bachelors are present but only eight are playing the game. The other three are resting on a wooden bench not so far from where he's standing. Xian was one of those resting on the bench and Kuroro decided to approach the guys to question about what's happening here.

Xian immediately caught sight of him, and he stood up to greet the Spider Head.

"Sir Kai." he greeted with a broad smile. "Your friends?" Xian asked, referring to Shalnark and Coltopi.

"They are." Kuroro replied. "Mind telling what this is all about?" he asked back as he turned his head to the still on going game. He can see Sir Haru looking pretty much crazy as he rode on his black horse and carried what looked like a thin bamboo stick with red feather at its tip.

"Oh this?" Xian said as he rested both hands on his hips. "Sir Haru's idea. I don't know how he swayed everyone to do this."

"His idea?"

"Yep. It seems like he's having a hard time with the Second Challenge that he invited all bachelors to a game of Horseback Tuho. The losing team will write the reports of the winning team."

Kuroro frowned. "Is that even allowed?"

"Well, no but the others agreed to it because they're also in a ditch."

Well, Kuroro didn't have to involve himself in this since his challenge is to find the culprit and not write a report.

"Wow. Seems interesting." Shalnark's voice came up and Kuroro knew, right there, right now, that the guy has something in his head. "How do you play this horseback tuho?"

"Shal, you don't have to know about this." Kuroro interrupted before Xian could answer his question.

Xian chuckled a little. "Come on, Sir Kai. Don't be so uptight." He said and patted Kuroro's shoulder. "What's you name?"

"Shalnark." the Spider replied, smiling widely.

"Well, Shalnark," Xian started and Kuroro had to brace himself. "horseback tuho is one of our traditional games played by young men like you. It's similar what the outsiders call as "basketball". Only you ride on a horse and try to shoot those thin bamboo sticks into one of those three containers." he pointed at the three cylindrical tubes at each end of the opposing team's side. Each tubes were coloured yellow, blue, and red.

"That's it?" Shalnark asked and Xian shook his head.

"That's not all. If in basketball you only have one ball, in this game there are three sticks. Each stick has a coloured feather on the tip. So, you should shoot the stick into the tube that has the corresponding colour of its feather." Xian continued explaining. "For example, if you were able to obtain the stick with the yellow feather, then you should shoot it into the yellow tube. You get three points if you succeed. However, if you manage to shoot it in a different tube, you only get one point. If ever one of the sticks fell on the ground, they will remain on the ground until all three sticks have fallen. When that happens, the game ends and the winner will be the one with the most points."

Shalnark nodded understandingly. "If this is like basketball, then how do you know if one round is finished? Is there a time limit?"

Xian shook his head. "This game is played until 30 rounds. When all three sticks have been shoot into any cylinder tubes, the round will end and a new one will start. But like I said, the stick that has fallen to the ground will not be included in the preceding rounds."

Kuroro is just watching the game and listening at the same time with Xian's explanation. There is something the Lily representative hasn't explained yet and he ought to ask it.

"They're using wooden poles." Kuroro pointed out. "Why is that so?"

"Ah, that one." Xian smiled lightly. "The reason it is only played by young men is because of those. To snatch away the sticks from the other team, you must either use force or wit. Most of us prefer the former that's why weapons like the wooden pole is used to hurt the opponent and forcibly make him let go of the stick."

"I see."

"Oooohhh..." Shalnark smirked. "I kinda wanna play." Hearing that, Kuroro's eye twitched a little.

"Eh, you do? It might hurt, you know." Xian's voice was kinda worried.

"But it's still interesting. Let's play, Sir Kai."

"No." was Kuroro's immediate response. This is just like how Shalnark was when he forced him to become the Larkspur representative. He's not going to be swayed again.

"Aw. But it looks fun." Shalnark tried to convince him again. Coltopi can't play because of his height, so he just watched the game.

Suddenly, the game stopped and the players all got off from their horses, heading towards their respective bases.

"Looks like the 15th round has ended. There's a time out after half of the total rounds."

The four players of the Green team, the team where Xian belongs, went towards the left tent while the Brown team, Sir Haru's team, went over to the right. Xian, along with Kuroro, Shalnark, and Coltopi went to the left tent only to see the players all out of breath. Sir Russ was one of them.

"He's crazy, Xian, I tell you." Russ exclaimed angrily. "I think Haru broke two of my ribs."

"He's way too determined to win. He didn't hesitate to hit my head. Good thing I managed to evade it in time." Sir Kael complained and drank the water provided.

"I think you should cancel this game." Kuroro suggested, which was responded with mild glares.

"No way. This is our pride we're fighting for. If we chicken out now, what will the other say about us?" Kael asked. He's not angry, but just irritated.

"And beside, if we forfeit, we'll have to write their reports. And I don't want that happen-ugh!" Sir Russ was cut off in the middle and he clutched the left part of his torso. His breathing is very heavy and the pain is excruciating.

"Russ!" Xian exclaimed and rushed to his friend's side. "Don't talk too much. You had your ribs broken."

"I don't think I he can play for the next round, Xian." Kael pointed out. "Substitute for him, will you?"

"I guess there's no other-."

"Why don't you let Sir Kai play?" Shalnark's voice rose up and Kuroro tensed. "He might be of help to you guys."

The five bachelors looked at Kuroro, and the man had the urge...again... to punch Shalnark. He swore that he will never bring his Spider again in the palace. It seems like Shalnark brings trouble all the time with him.

"Don't you have two more reserves?" Kuroro pointed out.

"Oh, those two? They're in Haru's team."

_Shit._

"But he doesn't know anything about horseback tuho." Kael voiced out.

"I already explained the basics." Xian replied and turned to Kuroro. "Just this once Sir Kai. Sir Russ is injured and Sir Han broke his arm. We have no one else to substitute."

"And besides, if you join and if you're good, you can actually get sweet revenge from that bastard Haru." Kael spat out Haru's name with so much bitterness.

And his words got Kuroro thinking. He had been scheming things on how to brutally kill that brat that's always getting on his nerves. But he never got to put any of those plans into action because he'd get into even worse trouble.

This horseback tuho as a way to get his revenge is kinda acceptable. He may be thinking childishly but he can't help it. That Haru needs to be taught a lesson he'll never forget.

"Alright." Kuroro finallys aid at length, smirking as he did so. "I'll substitute for Sir Russ."

They responded with big grins. Shalnark was grinning as well. Lately, he noticed that his Danchou has been more focused in the Selection. A little de-stressing won't hurt him. This game is perfect for Kuroro to exercise himself.

And is also perfect to relieve the Spider Head's pent up anger towards a certain Iris Kuruta.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** _I feel like I need to explain some things, really, regarding the interior of the palace._

_The palace has a very large area. It's not the typical palace you see in Disney fairytales and Britain. I based it in Korea's Gyeongbokgung Palace but I altered some things. The Royal Family members has no 'rooms' inside the palace. Instead, they have 'residences'. Residences are mini mansions that are specifically assigned to a certain royal family member. If a Princess becomes a Crown Princess, she changes her residence. If she then becomes a Queen, her residence will change again. _

_I think that's all for now. I may add some details in the next author's notes. Read and Enjoy! Don't forget to review._

**Next: **_Kuroro is determined to win this game of horseback tuho. Sir Haru uses dirty tricks just to kick Kuroro from his horse. The game becomes a decisive battle between Iris and Larkspur. Meanwhile, the real culprit is on the move again to retrieve the blue paper he lost. And for what reason did Kuroro made those preparations? How is he going to capture his target?_


End file.
